Castle: Hang on
by bcastletime
Summary: A story I wrote off a dream I had of Castle. Slaughter comes back to ask Castle for his help going undercover. What kinda trouble will Castle get himself into now? Who will come to his rescue if something goes wrong? Chapter 10 posted today.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
 **10/25/15**  
 **by Sunnterra**

* * *

Castle lays sleeping on the couch in his office. Ever since Katherine Beckett, his wife, walked out of his life and marriage a mouth ago with no real answer he has been staying nights at his PI office. Sleeping on the couch, for he couldn't take the nightmares that started up the day that she left. All he wanted was his wife back. He wanted them to talk it out. Tears still fell from his eyes, even though he was asleep. He thinks that he hears the front door of his office open but he can be sure so he stays where he is. Alexis walks in talking on her phone.

"Yes, I will let him know that you are coming by mr..." the person on the line hangs up. "hello," Alexis responds, shaking her head. "Oh well," she comments as she walks towards the backroom where she knew that he father would be. She was worried about him. His plan to get Beckett back was taking longer then she thought it would. She didn't want to see him like that anymore but what could she do. She had to let things play out. She would just be there for him and hopefully not have to pick up the pieces of her father's heart. She knew first hand what his first two wives did to him but this one, if he was to get a divorce, was going to be the end of her father. She knew over the years that this one woman was his soulmate. She sighs deeply as she looks through the crack in the door. She noticed that he was sleeping on the couch with his back towards her. She hoped that he had not been drinking all night again. As she stepped closer to him she noticed that he was holding on tight to something. She could hear him talking to himself in his sleep, something that he did all the time. "She's mine, she's all mine you can't have her."

"Great he is having another nightmare about her. I have to wake him." She starts to reach out to him, when he shouts, "Don't leave me Kate...don't leave me." She looks at what he is holding in his arms. "A dirty shirt? That's just..." she shakes her head. "Whatever gets him thought the night." Then she reads the letters on it.

"Is that..." she says out loud just enough for him to hear this time.

"Ah," Castle somewhat yells, "What? What's wrong?" He whips his head side to side.

"Nothing," Alexis responds touching his arm, "Calm down."

"Oh, Alexis..." he blinks, "Alexis?" he questions.

"Yes, dad, I came to check on you and to tell you that a new client is coming in."

"Who," he sits up, trying to focus on what she just said.

"Is that's Beckett's," she slightly shakes her head. "Shirt?"

"Yes," he looks at it in his hands, "She left it for me..." he pauses for a minute, "Anyway," He places the shirt, his prized shirt, one that smells just like his wife under the pillow on the couch. "What's this about a new client..."

"A man called asking for you help, he says that you know him. He has worked with you and Beckett before."

Castle rubs his hands down his face, and then sighs. "Okay, what's his name?"

She helps her dad to his feet, "You need this dad, maybe it will get your mind off of Beckett and this might be a new way that you can..."

"Can what Alexis, I will not forget about her, I love her too much and I will do anything to win her back."

"That's what I am afraid of dad," she moves her eyes towards him. "Your plan..."

"I just need some new cases..." Castle blurts out fast without thinking.

"No, what you need is to give her some time." Alexis counters back.

"I...what?"

"She asked you for some time so that's..."

"How do you know that?" he looks over at his daughter.

"I hear things," she smiles.

"Maybe too much, maybe things you shouldn't..."

"How hard is it to give her time..." she put her hands up.

"I..." Castle starts but Alexis quickly answers with another question.

"Do you trust her?"

"How can you ask me something like that? Of course I trust her, she's my wife."

"She's the love of my life," he said under his breath.

"Yes, and she trusted you when you went missing for two months."

"Why does everyone keep throwing that in my face, I didn't...I was kidnapped."

"Yes, you were and yet she trusted you..."

"This is different I don't remember anything."

"In her eyes it made no difference, she didn't know what happened to you. Yet she trusted all you told her without reason. So now."

"So now what..."

"Now that the shoe is on the other foot you have too..." Castle lowers his head, Alexis is right Beckett did trust me and now. He swallows. I must do the same for her. He said to himself. How come she's so smart. "I know it hurts but..." his daughter continues on.

"You have no idea how much it hurts."

"I know how much you love her dad, I saw it everyday for the past six years, you just need to hang on a little bit longer. Everything is going to work out with the two of you."

"I hope so," he walks over the the table and picks up a picture of the happily married couple on their wedding day. "I can't lose her. I don't know what I would do..." He wipes at a tear that was falling down his face.

"I know that you miss her, hell I miss her..." he glances a glance over at his daughter, like how dare you say something like that look. Sighing, he just stares at her for a moment. He knew that she was right, maybe this new client would be just what he needed.

"Hello," came a familiar voice yet Castle couldn't quiet place it. And then the sounds of boots. "Oh no, that's not." Castle mumbles under his breath as he walks towards the front office area. Apond seeing Castle, the man begins to talk.

"Well, well. You look like hell. Did a truck run over you?"

"What do you want Slaughter? I have a client coming in."

"That's right, that would be me."

"What?"

"Look I know that you don't like working me."

"That's a understatement." Castle shot back. Then points to the door. Slaugher sighs, then sees Alexis. She stares at the man dressed in a cowboy get-up, right down to the boots.

"Hey, you must be the guy that called." she holds her hand out to greet him.

"Yes, I am." Slaughter shakes her hand, while Castle has a flashback at what Slaughter said about his daughter a couple of years ago. How she was and now that she has grown up some. Not a chance, Castle thinks then steps forward. Hopefully to detour Slaughter's attention back to him.

"Yes, Mr Slaughter was just about to tell me what I can do for him."

Slaughter shakes his head, "Right." he lets go of Alexis' hand. "Like I was telling your dad, that I need his help in following someone."

"Go on." Castle didn't want to take him on as a client but he needed the money and the distraction. "What kinda help can I give you. Sir," Castle almost gagged at calling him "sir". Slaughter didn't deserve that, not even close for what he did on the last case they worked together. The case that Beckett came to my rescue, my rescue, he repeats to himself. A grin comes across his face. That's how. That's how I can get my "real" partner back. That was our connection where the walls her walls were coming down and so this one can be the one that pushes us back together.

"I need someone to look into a lawyer."

"You want us to follow a lawyer? What kinda work is that?"

"Dad," Alexis yells over to her father. "Let him finish." Slaughter gives her a playful smile.

"I need someone to go undercover, to try to stop this guy, a lawyer Celeb, from his fraud and..." Slaughter

hesitates to admit.

"What kinda name is that?" Castle responds. "Celeb," he makes a face.

"Dad," Alexis once again shouts at him. He sheepish smiles, "Sorry," he whispers at her. He couldn't help it. He always jokes about things like this.

"You along with Beckett," Slaughter continues, after ignoring Castle's quirkiness then he saw Castle lower his head at her name. Oh no, I shouldn't have said her name. Slaughter thinks to himself. Slaughter clears his throat. "were and still are well..."

"Yes," Castle's eyebrows raise, despite the heartache in his heart from Slaughter using her name.

"You guys are the best at that. I saw how the two you were good at the cases that you worked together and I thought...I wanted the best and I think that that might be you. I know that you are not working with Beckett right now..."

"How do you know...about my wife and..."

"Everyone knows." Slaughter answers truthfully. He heard it but really didn't want to believe that it was true.

"What? How?"

"Word gets around, on social media. Anyway, since I can't see her wanting to work with me, after I almost screwed up the last case. I thought I ask you."

"well I..." Alexis who was watching Castle's body langue the whole time they were talking, had to step in.

"What do you say buddy will you help me, I will owe you." Slaughter was trying to be convincing to Castle and maybe using the words 'owe you' will have a meaning.

"We will take it." Alexis jumps in knowing how her father might turn him down.

"Alexis, I..."

"Great buddy, I know that I could count on you." he slaps Castle on the shoulder. Castle winces. "Sorry," he whispers.

"I'll get back to you with all the details..."

"Details on what?" Espo asked as he just walks into Castle's office without knocking, followed by Ryan. "Slaughter, what are you doing here?" he asked in a angry tone.

"Getting some help. What else," he shoots both Espo and Ryan a look then back at Castle.

"Help with what..." Rayn asked looking at Castle who was now standing. "What could you possible want from Castle?"

"I'll catch up with you later." He slaps Castle again on the shoulders this time softer. "Later boys." Slaughter waves as he leaves.

"Castle, don't tell me that you are working with him again." Ryan comments, "he's not..."

"I know Ryan, but..."

"Castle you're going to get yourself killed." Espo shakes his head. "Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" Alexis says in shock, "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing, Alexis. Now I have some paperwork together if..."

"You are serious about taking him on, aren't you." Espo points at Castle. Ryan who also can't believe his ears, just shakes his head.

"Look guys, I need..."

"Don't tell me that you are doing this to get Beckett back cause..."

"Now why would I do that?" Castle acts all innocent.

"Wow, bro how low will you go...in your quest to win her back."

"Look Espo I need the money, he's just a client."

"A bad client, that breaks the law and is going to get you killed." Ryan points out.

"I, we," Espo glances over at Ryan, "Can't help you if you get into trouble this time."

"Guys, look it's going to be okay. I..."

"And what if Beckett finds out that you did this...getting yourself into deep."

"How is she going to find out?" Castle responds not seeing his wife coming though the door.

"Find out about what..." she calls, startling Castle.

"Kate, I..." happy to see her he stumbles forward almost tripping over his own feet.

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. This story is keeping with the story line (Castle season 8)-not a big fan of it either-I just wanted to post this before the episode airs.

I am writing this off the dream I don't remember, I did however record it all down on tape. I don't remember pushing buttons on my tape recorder (an old school one with little tapes). Something was nagging at me to hit play, so I was shock to hear it, I guess that I talk in my sleep, it's in my voice. So it's taking me a little longer to type it. I have only been though a few minutes of tape. So I have no idea what's going to happen yet. Apparently I talked all night long. Anyway hope you enjoy and keep the comments coming, even if you hate it.

I'm not really looking forward to any of the rest of the esp this fall but it is what it is.

disclaimer I do not own "Castle" (if I did we wouldn't have a crappy season 8).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
 **by Sunnterra**  
 **10/26/15**

* * *

Just the sight of her dressed in her long skirt, which to him fitted her curves nicely and her blouse which he wished was just for his eyes, wait most of them were, made him forget what he was doing and thinking for that matter. He was still madly in love with her, why couldn't she see that. Beckett smiles at his clumsiness.

"Look out!" shouts Alexis,

"What," Castle turns his head towards her a little too much causing him to now really lose his footing.

Beckett rushes over to him, "Whoa there," she wraps her arms around his waist, something that he hasn't had her do in a long time, to hold him steady so he doesn't hit the floor. It felt good to be this close in an embrace her embrace he thought.

"Thanks I..." he glances back at her with a heated stare, a lover's stare. Beckett's heart was jumping, he had that effect on her. She was struggling hard not to just give in and kiss the crap out of him. I can't fall into that trap. Swallowing she was about to say, 'always' but then that moment pasted when he smiles at her. It was a different smile, a mischievous one, a playful one. She blinks, no he didn't. She pushes him up so his feet were flat again on the floor.

"You just did that so that I would catch you," she went back to being defensive with him, letting her arms drop quickly after making sure he was alright, "An excuse to be in my arms."

"And that would be a bad thing?" he whispers to her. "How?"

He just conformed it for her with that statement. "You did." Her tone towards him was not a loving one.

"Did what?" He was confused at the questioning. Huffing she steps away from him, not looking at him. "Kate, I..." tears formed in his eyes, when am I ever going to get this right? He shakes off the thought but more keep coming. "I didn't... I didn't mean it like that." She steps farther away from him. "Beckett wait I..." She shook her head.

"Don't." She put up her hand in a stopping motion.

"I can't take this anymore," he blurts out, storming past the boys and Alexis to his room in the back. While Beckett storms out into the hall in the opposite direction. The boys stood there in shock, watching both of their friends act this way. Seeing the reaction he was getting from his supposedly friends,

"Just leave me alone, all of you," Castle lashed out at them, "Now!" he slammed the door, when the boys tried to approach him.

"Do they really hate each other that much?" Ryan comments.

"Bro," Espo tilts his head in Alexis' direction. She wasn't paying attention to them, she was peeking in on her father. When she saw that he was now laying on the couch again, cuddling Beckett's shirt she faced the two men. She left the door creaked just in case. The two men were still arguing about what just happened.

"I don't know what he said to her to start that!" Espo stated.

"Why is it all his fault." Ryan countered back to his partner. Not wanting to hear the blame game again, Alexis steps in.

"It's not."

"What?" both men said at the same time staring at her.

"It was Beckett that said, she needed the time. Wanted the time."

"Now I'm curious." Espo said, looking at her.

"You know something more..." Ryan chimes in as if on cue. "Then we do,"

"It's..."

"Don't say it's complicated cause..." Espo started but was interrupted when Beckett came back in. He could tell that she had been crying. Had she been standing just out of view, he wondered. Did she hear us blaming this all on Castle. He could hear Ryan sigh. I guess we are going to get yelled at for this too.

"One thing, guys," she points at them.

"Yes, anything." Ryan approaches Beckett handing her a tissue, "Here." She took it, then placed it up to her eyes. "Do not, and I repeat

do not work with him on any cases." Ryan nods. He got her death glare.

"We were just asking him if..." Espo was thinking of a lie to why they were there to see Castle in the first place.

"Yes," Beckett sniffs, wanting to know what they would come up with this time.

"We were asking him out." Ryan rushed in, with an explanation.

"What?" Both Beckett and Espo, stated.

"Yeah, if he wanted to go out with us,"

"Out?" Espo whispers. Beckett put her finger to her mouth and snicker at that. Was this for real?

"Yes, I came to see if he," Ryan looks at Alexis, "Along with his daughter wanted to join Jenny and me for dinner."

"What about me?" Espo asked feeling left out.

"I was getting to that," He swallows, "That's why I asked you to stop off over here first. I..." He looks over at the what he thought was a closed door. "I see now though that might not be a good idea," he sighs, more to think of the rest. "I thought..." he pauses again. "I thought it would help him but I see..." Beckett seemed to be buying what Ryan was saying. She thought that it was kinda sweet actually, that they were looking out for him. She smiles at them.

"But we didn't know this was going to happen." Espo added.

"Thanks guys," she whispers not wanting Castle to know that she was still there. "Thanks for looking after him. He needs that right now." Knowing that he was in good hands she starts to walk off then stops, when she heard Castle say,

"Wait up guys, I'll go with you." Castle had been standing there listening the whole time. He stayed out of sight, he didn't want to be seen. He didn't want them to see how he too had been crying. "I just..."

"Are you sure dad I mean," Alexis walks closer to the door blocking his view.

"Yes, yes," he wraps his arms around his daughter, "I think that it will be good for us, for me. Give me something fun to do, something I think I need now. We got to eat right, might as well do it with friends." Beckett thinks that he might be moving on without her. Heartache raced through her. More tears slide down her face, as she slipped out the door for the second time. Her phone rang. It was her secret partner, Vikram.

"Yeah what you got."

"I got a location," he says. She glances back at the door where her former life was. "Let's go get this over with and fast."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

a short chapter this time. Enjoy! Please send me reviews. More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**  
 **by Sunnterra**  
 **10/26/15**

* * *

As Beckett leans against the light post waiting for Vikram, just outside of Castle's PI office, the only thing missing was a hat and toothpick, she could have stepped out of an old-timey style movie. She notice a man across the street walking back and forth. Why would someone...she thought to herself, just be walking around out here. It's like he's casing the joint she laughed, wait is that what he's doing. Is he stalking me? she shook the thought. This new obsession of hers was getting to her. She watches his every move. No I have to focus. And why is it that, before she could finish her thought. The man seemed to her anyway, waving at her. She really didn't want to draw attention to herself, not knowing if she was in danger, didn't wave back.

The man just stood there watching her for a moment, for Beckett it felt like an hour. Wait why do I think I know that man. Oh no that's not, he starts to cross the street towards her. Oh it is, it is Slaughter! She didn't trust him. Why would he be watching the building? She felt something deep in her gut that something wasn't right. She swallows, glances up at where her husband windows would be on the building. What's really going on up there? Are they working together at something? She sighs, should I have left my husband alone knowing Slaughter is hanging out, I mean I do trust Castle, but what if he gets into trouble. Then who would be there for him?

"What a surprise this is," was the first thing out of Slaughter's mouth.

"I could say the same thing to you Slaughter." she responds, hoping the Vikram was drive up so that she wouldn't have to talk to this guy.

"How's married life?" What kinda question was that, Beckett thought, why would he even care about that. She just stood there without answering him. She didn't really want to go down that road with him. She didn't want to talk to anyone about that. How could she explain what she really did. She looks back up at the buildings window, and blinks, what she did to the man that she loved with all her heart. She could feel the tears start to swell up in her eyes. Would Castle have the heart to forgive her when she finished her quest. If he didn't, she just blew the best thing in her life. Was she making the right choice?

She glances back at Slaughter just as a car pulls up. She doesn't say another word to Slaughter just opens the car door. He notices that it was a man who was picking her up. So stepping out on Castle already are we, he thought to himself. Interesting...I wonder if Castle knows that his wife is cheating on him, with that. He takes out his phone, and before Beckett could get all the way in and close the door, he snaps a few shots of her and Vikram together. I might just have to tell him that, but then he thought better of that cause he really wanted Castle's help. I'll keep that in mind, he takes a few more pictures of them through the window as the car drives off.

 **Back inside the pi offices.**

"Thanks guys for not ratting me out." Castle says but still thinking about his wife's arms around him.

"That's what," Ryan's voice went higher, "What real," he emphasizes on the word real, "partners do." He intended those words to not only hit Castle but Espo, his partner as well.

Castle gets the meaning, of what was being said to him. He's right real partners cover for each other. He repeated the words "cover," in his mind. Was Beckett covering up something? Was she hiding something else from me? Na, he shook the thought she wouldn't do that to me or would she? Now more doubts enter his mind about what his wife was doing. I am a Pi what if I had her followed. Don't do that dad, trust her, his daughter's voice enter his thoughts.

Castle's cell phone rings, interrupting those thoughts, wow everyone wants to tell me what to do.

"Richard Castle's investigations," he answers.

"ut um..." he could hear his daughter, clear her throat. He gives her a fake smile, then turns his head to listen to the person on the line.

"Oh, that must be Slaughter." she whispers to the boys.

"Remember we won't be there to save him this time." Ryan reminds her. Castle who was getting distracted, walks to his room.

"He's going to get himself kill, this time bro." Ryan slides his hands down his chin think.

"Not if we follow him." He looks at his partner, knowing that that would get a reaction out of him.

Espo sighs, knowing that Ryan has good intentions, "Beckett told us not to." he hesitated. "Remember the look that she gave us, last time that we well let Castle on the case. And then she yelled at us. I don't want...she might even write us up this time, I can't afford that not with..."

There he goes again rubbing it in my face that I didn't get the promotion. Ryan sighs. "Yeah yeah, Javy." He waves his hands around, "I know but I have a bad feeling that Castle might be over his head working with this guy. I don't trust him. And," He glances in Castle's direction then back at Espo. "We wouldn't be his partners if we didn't."

"You got that right bro," Espo remembers what Castle said in his speech about how the guys, took him in as their brothers in arm. "We have to..." he pauses to think for a second "I mean..." He hesitated once again. "We are doing this for Beckett." He still couldn't bring himself to admit that he was doing this for Castle, and that he cared for the guy. "I can see that whatever is going on with these two is killing her. We also need to find out what that is..."

"What what is?" Ryan asked confused a little. "Isn't that...between them?"

"Not anymore, we are going to find out what it is. That's our next case. We have to protect her. And," Espo swallowed, and finally said the word. "Him."

Alexis nods, her dad needs all the protection that he can get, wanting it or not. "I'll send you the info, as I get it."

"Can you get him to tell you?" Ryan whispers.

"Well, it is her dad." Espo states the obvious.

"I don't know but I can try." She could hear shuffling of feet. "Now go." she shoos the boys with her hand motions towards the hallway door, "Before he catches on to us."

"Thanks, we will..." Espo continues as Alexis shuts the door in their faces. Ryan couldn't help but smirk at that. Payback, what a great thing.

"Funny Ryan," Espo turns. " Come on we work to do." Espo storms out of the building.

 **Later on**

Alexis walks back into the office with bags of food she ordered for her and her dad. She knew that Slaughter and her dad had been at it for hours, so she thought she surprise him with some take out.

"Is that for us?" Slaughter joked at Alexis seeing the bags.

"Well, it was for..." Alexis didn't want to have dinner with Slaughter that wasn't her intent. She wanted to talk to her father about this case and try to talk him out of it. If she couldn't at least she would have back-up on her side.

"That is..." Her father tilts his head slightly, giving Slaughter a signal that they will continue this later.

"We were just wrapping up some of the details. I'm getting tired," Slaughter fake yawns, "So I will bring the rest by before we start tomorrow."

"That will be fine." Castle responds grateful for the break.

Slaughter gets up, and heads for the door. "He's a lucky man to have a woman bring him food." He whispers as he walks past Alexis. Winking.

Alexis placing the food on the desk.

"This is just what I needed," He gazes up at her for a moment, "Thanks," Castle responds opening the bags. "Oh and it's..." He stops in mid sentence.

"Is there something wrong dad?" he shakes his head.

"Oh, no." He blinks, "I'm just worn out from today." Alexis knew that that was not all that was going on with him. That's why she brought dinner she wanted her dad to talk to her about what was on his mind. Just things that would be between them.

"I just thought," Alexis starts in on her father before he can begin eating.

"No talk about Beck...Kate, I have to go over the plans that Slaughter and me came up with."

Alexis shakes her hand at her father like he was a kid, well a lot of times he is. Especially if he is avoiding the real situation at hand, which right now that is exactly what he was doing. "Fine," she shouted at little to loud at him. "I will drop..."

"Good now let's chow down." She drops the subject of Beckett for now, but she could tell that her dad wanted to talk to someone about this. He always looks to her for advise on what to do with their relationship. And this is the time that he needed her the most. She could tell that it was eating him up inside. What happened between the two of them that they couldn't talk about it. She sighed, she would just have to wait till he wanted to tell her. She also knew that she had silence on her side, he couldn't keep from talk very long. And she was right, the silence was too much for him. He broke, "We had a moment." He told her.

Alexis stuffs a fork full of food in her mouth, then swallows. "Who you and Kate? When?"

He smiles remembering that moment, the moment she wrapped her arms around him. The moment that every nerve was set on fire, their raging fire, that was still burning in love. "When I fell..."

Alexis grins. She's getting a good laugh at my misfortune. "Into her arms," he continues. "But..."

"But what dad," worry invaded Alexis' voice.

"Something... something is differently going on with her." his daughter gave him a look, "She thinks that I...fell... did it all on purpose,"

"Did you dad?" she just had to ask him that. She wasn't sure that he would do that though.

"No," he answered. "Well..." he added on.

"Dad!" she was shocked at what he was saying to her.

"I didn't really mean it, I..." he finally glances back up. "I was distracted..." He places some food in his mouth.

"You mean by her." he swallows before answering that one. Oh course he was distracted by her, how could he not. He always was.

"Yes, I..." he let out a sigh, "I still love her and seeing her..."

"You tried to impress her again, didn't you."

"Not exactly, I..." he shakes his head looking away from his daughter. That's when she knew that he did. Oh dad, just let things be. Wait, she didn't. Alexis thinks.

"Did she accuse you of that?"

"Yes, that's..." he lowers his eyes in shame.

"That's why she walked away from you!" Alexis' voice rose some. "That's why she just walked out in a huff. She thought..."

Castle's only reaction to that was that he nodded. Great now my daughter's going to rub it in to, that I screwed up again. He hesitated for a second. "She's struggling with something."

"Then give her some time." Alexis once again tells him.

"That I can't." she could tell that her father was getting more frustrated, is the right word, about this situation that the two newly weds where in. "I can't watch what this is doing to her and I can't help her." he continues without hearing what Alexis was saying. "It's like she's fighting me, pushing me away."

"That's what she got to fight," Alexis snaps her fingers, "She has to fight something that's inside her." So that's why she needs the time so that she can find herself but what she should have done was do, was do this before the marriage or better yet, let my dad help her with this. She looks at her father, it's killing him, doesn't she know that. Doesn't she know they are better 'together'.

"That's why this Slaughter case will be great for me to take on." Castle tries to change the subject away from Beckett, if he could.

"You think that this case will somehow push you guys back together. Is that it? Dad are you sure you want to do this? I mean..."

"What could possible go wrong." He puts on one of his smiles that's not really a truthful one.

"So tell me about this case."

"He wants me to go undercover at the college."

"But we have done this before." Alexis reminds him, "Recently actually." And did we not learn a thing from the experience, she thinks to herself.

"No, I was an professor last time. This time I go to college with a wife." He rubs the ring on his hand. His ring, their ring, the ring that connected them, he thought for always. "And kid," He doesn't miss a beat. "I take Celeb's class, one on needing a lawyer. That's what he is so, if I go as a undercover student,"

"You pass as a student," she chuckles at that, "Dad you like 40, no one's gonna talk to you. Remember Espo and Ryan...tried to fit in and talk to students?" Flashbacks of the boys trying too hard to fit in played over in Castle's mind.

"I don't need them to talk," Castle continues, "I just need to sit and watch. And besides I am more ruggedly handsome then the both of them." Alexis rolls her eyes, giving Castle a flashback of when Beckett did that when she was annoyed with him. I miss all of those little things that we shared. All the looks, that touched my soul, he took in a deep breath as his mind wonders back to some of those moments that they shared.

"She still thinks of me as a kid."

"Oh, she does now." Alexis is shocked at the confession.

"Oh did I say that out loud?" He was embarrassed to have his daughter know that but also added, "Well she use to say I was..."

A tear drips from his eye, "That I was a child on a sugar rush...When we first meet." His mind brings back that day where they both walked in opposite direction. That's when I knew that she would become my conquest, the mystery I was never going to solve and still today I haven't. So if this is what it takes then I am up for it.

"So I have to be that kid again." He comments to his daughter placing his empty container in the trashcan behind him.

"Oh brother," Alexis thinks, what well he think of next.

"Now hold down the fort while I'm off to class." He says now standing up.

"I'll keep her busy," Hayley walks up to them. "We'll have a girls day." she places her arms on Alexis, like they were best of friends. She lifts her eyes brows at Alexis,

That's not what going to happen, Alexis knows. Hayley nods confirming what Alexis was thinking. Castle leaves to his make shift of a bedroom,

"Well the two of you have fun tomorrow, now I need some sleep." When he was out of sight, Hayley told Alexis her plan.

"He's going to need us." Alexis responds to what her plan was.

"Oh yeah, definitely." both said then laughed.

"Ready for class girlfriend." Hayley smile as she walks with Alexis. "He must really love her, more then I thought."

"Who?"

"His wife, to do something like this, he already risked his life last time for her."

"A little to much...wait how did you?"

"I listen, you can learn a lot by just standing around."

"You were watching out of sight?"

Hayley didn't really answer her. "And from what I know about this Slaughter guy we are..."

"Already got that covered." Alexis picks up her phone to call her back up.

Hayley winks. "Good girl, he's taught you well,"

"Both of them have."

"You miss Beckett too." Alexis didn't have to say a word, Hayley already knew.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Please leave comments...I love to know what everyone thinks. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. This story has taken on a life of it's own (getting longer and longer). And yes it goes along with the show's season 8, now later on I did have it take a more "Castle twists" in the next few chapters. I thought it was going to be a quick story but well it went off. Now for the "new" characters, of season 8, well don't know then too well (and wont-don't really like them) so they might seem out of character, in this story just go with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
 **by Sunnterra**  
 **10/27/15**

* * *

 **Warning:** Had to change rating (up one-in my eyes) due to this chapter. I put a warning cause character(s) is (are) in danger. Dark chapter. Hope you enjoy and you have been warned! Sad chapters coming up. (stay with it-i know that you will) And this was off a dream so things might say could never happen, but I have seen similar things-you will know once you read them. Anyway hope you enjoy and more to come. Had to rewrite this chapter, separated it into two.

* * *

 **In Vikram's car driving:**

Sitting at a red light Beckett finally talked for the first time the whole trip, "How much farther?" She swiveled her head Vikram direction.

"Hopefully not much," was the only responds that her partner in this mission had. He didn't even bother to look at her when she was talking to him. The trip to the address that Vikram put in the GPS system of his car was taking forever to reach. Beckett just wanted all of this to to be over with. Vikram who just happens to glance over at her, sees that she is twirling her wedding band around her finger. He looks away when she notices him staring at her. He just smiles, facing forward. Then something in the corner of his eye glitters, making him focus his attention back at her. A sparkling object that he had never seen on her before.

"It's beautiful," he comments.

"What is?" she questions.

He points to the bracelet that she was wearing. She tries to cover it with her other hand. "New?" She shakes her head, he read her. That meant it was important to her. "He gave it to you didn't he?"

"For my first day as Captain. He hid it in a cupcake."

"He hid it in a cupcake? How romantic," did she just hear some sarcasm or was that jealously in his voice when he said that.

"It was, very sweet." _in more ways then one I bet,_ Vikram said to himself. "till, I..." she sighed, "Till I lost it at..."

"Our first shoot out." he glances his eyes over at her. "Wait, how did you get it back?"

"I have my sources."

"You stole it back, from evidence, didn't you?" She grins and with that, without her saying any words he got his answer.

"More like recovered it...it was mine after all." she added in to verify what he already knew.

"It's your connection to him, isn't it?" He notice that it was silver and said the next thing that popped into his head. "Like hand cuffs," Vikram chuckles. He was trying to joke with her seeing what kinda mood she was in.

"Can you be serious!" she shouts back at him, a complete mood swing.

"Sorry," he looks out the drivers window. "look I was..."

"Trying to make me feel better." she finished the thought for him. He swallows.

"Not doing a good job at it. I see."

"Just drive,"

"I know that you want this done, but we can't just speed through this like we can in a car." She rolls her eyes at another attempt at a joke. He's trying too hard she thought, just like...She slid her hand down her face."We can't anyway," he continues on, "Cause we are not going anywhere."

"True, to that." she smiles. _That's all I want to see from her, that smile_. "But don't think that you know anything about me." _And here we go again._

"I know that you want to hurry." he responds to her.

"You have no idea."

"I know that you love your husband."

"That's why I have to do this, cause if I don't..." she takes a long deep breath, "I can't."

"Be happy, which you should be but..."

"Oh no, I'm not backing out of this." she comments looking away from him again.

"Well me neither. but I don't have..."

"Anything to lose either way," she finished for him.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure," he tries to give her one last chance to get out of this, the mission that might get them both killed.

"This is the right thing to do..." She sighs deeply. "Hurry up red light." It turns green. "Now turn your lights out."

"Why?" he asked.

"So we don't get caught." He did what she told him, reaching over and turning out the lights. The darkness engulfed them.

"You have never driven without lights to follow someone?" Vikram shook his head,

"No never needed to do that...well till now I guess." he chuckled a little, I must really seem like a jackass to her.

The car slowly came to a stop right in front of a dump of building.

"This place looks abandon." Vikram comments staring at it.

"That's what it's suppose to look like. These people don't want a place where a lot of people would go to."

"Somewhere like we shouldn't be." Vikram said as he took off his belt.

"Exactly."

"Then what are we the stupid ones?" They slowly exited the car doors.

"Now don't slam it, gently shut it and follow me into the night." He didn't complain to her that he knew all about not slamming doors. Beckett disappears to the side of the building with her gun drawn.

"Is that necessary?"

"If you want to survive then yes,." She traces her fingers through the scratches marks that she notices on the wall, next to her. Placing her pinched fingers to her nose, she inhales slowly. Her mind registers it as gunpowder. "These are from gunshots, can't tell the direction though." She glances behind her to see if Vikram has caught up. She bends down to pick up some shell casing as well. "Hot, recently fired ones." She collects a few in her pocket.

"For evidence?"

She wasn't even going to answer that one. "This way," After taking a few more steps, Beckett peers around another corner. "Clear!" She shouts.

"Except that," Vikram points to a creaked window. "Looks like a gun blasted it out."

Beckett peers in the window but she can't see to much, "It's too dusty."

"No time to dust it off," He said just as gunshots ring out from inside the building. "Yep, I say this is the building that we are looking for."

"Come on funny man, stop joking. Let's get out of here, before we are next." They race back around the corner. _Wow, that husband of hers must be a special man to go through with this all the time._ After catching his breath a second. "Do you treat all of you partners like this?" She just walks away from him, not listening to him.

"I guess that would be a yes," He follows after her. "Hey, wait up, your too fast in those high heels."

They pass an ajar door. _Must be a sign for us to enter_. Beckett pushes it open some more with her foot. "Just for that, I'll let you go first."

"Oh, I see, I am the one that will get shot first." He walks in front of her, "Isn't it suppose to be lady's first." He shot a smile her direction, before turning on his low beam flashlight.

"Just go,"

"Yes, ma'am." More gunshots in the distance. Beckett runs towards them.

"You are on a death mission aren't you? Cause you are suppose to run away from gunshots."

"Not in this case. I don't. And the faster that you learn that the better." she snorts. "You have to learn from the best."

"And that would defiantly be you." They go farther and farther inside the worn down abandon warehouse is what Vikram thought it was. Beckett comes a complete stop. She puts her hand out to stop him. "Look over there," she points out a woman. "That's Rita the woman that we meet earlier."

"Rita as in..."

"Castle's step mom yep," Beckett finishes the sentence for him.

"Why is she here?" Vikram questions.

"Trying to stop them like me."

"Us...you mean." Bullets hit the dirt beside Vikram shoes, he jumps.

"What are you doing dancing?" Beckett comments, after seeing him jumping around.

"Yeah, it's a new dance move I made up. It's called the 'one two jump'. Do you like it?"

They take off running some.

"That was..." Vikram gazes at Beckett who is now kneeling over a body.

"Yuck, don't touch it." he comments coming closer to see who it might be.

"I don't think they are going to feel it." she peers over at him.

"Now who's trying to be the funny one." Not getting a response from her, he steps from behind her so he can see the body better. "Is it?"

"Nope."

"Then he should feel you touch him." he chuckles,

"What?"

"If he's not dead, then he feels."

"No," She shakes her head. "I thought you were asking if it was the "ghost". And which the answer to that is no." Vikram takes out his phone from his pocket.

"What are you gonna do take a picture?" She rolls her eyes, smiling at him. what is it with men and cameras. Castle always did that. She shakes the memory. Why does everything this guy does remind me of him.

He smiles back at her. Finally he got her smile, that beautiful smile of hers, back on her face.

"They are some of the ones that are on our list, though." He shows her his phone, where a photo of the dead man is seen. He was touched on the shoulder. He startled to scream but a hand slapped across his mouth. Beckett swiveled around aiming her gun at the person.

"Shhh...You two, it's me, Rita." she releases her hand from Vikram. "Come this way." He stood there for a second staring, "If you want to live, now!"

Beckett didn't waist a second, she grabbed his hand and they raced with Rita, then had to slide to a stop. Beckett has to think quick. She pushes Rita into Vikram making sure that they went one way and she drove the other.

A gunman, not knowing who was who, saw that how he could just take out one, went Beckett's direction. He stood there watching her scramble to get to her feet.

"We have to do something," Vikram called out to Rita, "We can't let him shoot her."

"No, you're going to get yourself killed." holds back Vikram from going over to Beckett's side.

"That's my partner over there, I am not going to let her die. She..."

"There's nothing that we can do," Rita shot back.

"Oh, hell there's not," he struggles but Rita's grip to hard and she pulls him down on top of her.

"Let go of me." Oh how he wanted to slap this woman in the face.

Beckett places her hand over face to block the shot, thinking that this was going to be the last moment of her life. She closes her eyes. "Castle I love you." Beckett shouts out.

A shot rang out.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

please send me reviews, I love to read them. I want to know what you guys think of it. I know this was a sad chapter and so is the next one. But this is Castle after all. Anyway Hope you enjoyed this one. Also if you see something in the wording (wrong words, misspells ect,) let me know. English comp was not my thing yet I love to write, go figure on that one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
 **by Sunnterra**  
 **10/27/15**

* * *

 **Warning:** I Had to put a warning cause character(s) is (are) in danger. Dark chapter. Hope you enjoy and you have been warned! Sad chapters these are. (stick around to see what happens-I know that you guys will) And this was off a dream so things might say could never happen, but I have seen similar things-you will know once you read them. Anyway hope you enjoy and more to come. Had to split chapters because added more to it, sorry it the story went longer then most. Remember all of these came from dream so it might seem impossible to really do.

* * *

 **Pi office backroom**

"Beckett, wait!" yells Castle, running, "I'm coming, hold on my love." He reaches out to her, but not quiet touching her.

Thump!

Castle hits the floor, which jars him awake from his nightmare. He rubs his fingers across his eyes trying to focus. "Just another nightmare," He shakes his head and blinks taking in his surroundings , "just another nightmare." He says as he gets back up off the floor. His bones ache as he fully stands." Owe, my body's too old for this," He sits back on the couch, sighing. He blinks again, "When are they going to end?" He takes the picture of Beckett from his coffee table. "Beckett," he whispers, "I wish I was in your arms right now, so you can hold me. I don't want to have these nightmares of you being shot at anymore and if you were here with me..."

Castle swallows then he takes in another long breath. "Then that wouldn't happen. Please come home, we are better together." He lifts the photo up to his lips and kisses it. "I love you and always will. We can work this out together, I know that we can. Just give us a chance." He wipes the tears from his eyes. Even though he is still tired, he gets up. He makes his way into the front of the office. He jumps back placing his hand on his chest, after seeing a person just sitting at his desk.

"Slaughter," he shouts a little louder then needed to be. "Don't do that to me, you scared the hell out of me." He shook his head. "What are you doing here anyway?" He stares at Slaughter who stared back at him. Slaughter who was sitting at Castle's desk had his Cowboy boots propped up on the edge of Castle desk.

"I told you that I was coming by again," he moves his feet, bends down and retrieves a suitcase. Is this guy moving in here, Castle's mind joked to him. Placing a suitcase on Castle's desk Slaughter opens it.

"I thought you meant later, like tomorrow."

"Well, technically," Slaughter looks over at the clock. "It already is, like an hour ago."

"Want some coffee," Castle offers him, "Cause I do." Castle walks over to tabletop that overlooks his widows. "I think that's all the sleep that I'll be getting tonight." He pours some coffee in a cup, as he eyes the whisky bottle just sitting there 'with his name on it'. He shook the thought of just picking that up, and turns back to Slaughter. When Slaughter notices that Castle has turned back round towards him he smiles.

"We need to finish something's up before you leave undercover tomorrow," Castle, not moving from where he was takes a long sip of the hot liquid.

"Can't it wait awhile," was his response.

"Had another nightmare of Beckett did we?" _How_? Castle thought, _how did he know about those._

"Why is that any of your business?" irritation rose in Castle's voice.

"That's a big yes then." Castle looks away from Slaughter, he doesn't want to remember what almost happen to his wife, he couldn't. His heart was already breaking from not being able to be with her, the nightmares just made it worse. He was trying everything he knew how to get her back and he was failing. He took in a deep breath, as he takes a sit in a chair and lowers his head. This might be his last attempt to get her back. He swallows more of his coffee, finishing was was left in his cup. Hoping to get this over with without having to get back up from the chair.

"So what was so important that you couldn't give me more time to sleep," Castle yawns.

"I came here to wire you for today's adventures that you will be taking." Slaughter takes out some of his equipment.

"With that," Castle points at all the wiry things now spread across his desk.

"Yes, that's part of it. Look, I will be monitoring you the whole time, you wont be alone." Glancing at all the things that were on the desk, How can I not be with all that stuff. I'll be a metal man. Castle's mind thought.

"Okay, that's nice to know." He told Slaughter, but he really didn't convince himself that he wasn't going into this all alone.

"So stand!" Slaughter shouted as he walks over to Castle with one of the wiry things dangling in his hand.

"Now? You are going to wiry me now?" Castle couldn't believe that he was going to be doing this right this moment, for they weren't to leave for hours yet.

"No time like the present, shall we get started." Slaughter held out the wiry thing to show Castle that he was ready to get started.

"I guess so," Castle responds to him not really wanting to but why not, he wasn't doing anything else. "if it's the only way to get rid of you," Castle said under his breath.

"What was that?" Slaughter asked, thinking he heard Castle say something.

"Just saying good time as any." Castle yawns again. "Sorry not fully awake yet." He slid his hands down his face as he stood up like Slaughter wanted him to do. "I might need some more coffee."

"Well, hurry up then," Slaughter just shook his head at Castle. I hope that he won't be this hard to work with once we get fully started. Was this a good idea working with this guy, Castle thought as he poured himself another cup of coffee. He wished that he was pouring his wife one up after they made love to each other. Oh how he missed those times. He took another sip and with his eyes glanced over at Slaughter. Castle mind was having second thoughts about doing this for Slaughter but it was too late to back out now. Castle notices that Slaughter is staring him down. He walks back over to him.

"Shall we start." Castle placed down his cup on the desk.

Can I trust him to come rescue me if something went wrong tomorrow? I mean last time that we worked together, the guy kinda did put me in danger. But this time how much trouble can we okay I get into. I'm in a class full of people, college students at that. He slid his hands through his hair to straighten it some, but are the boys right about this? He chuckles, when were the boys ever right? He shifts his body some.

"Stop moving so much, I can't get this done it you don't." Slaughter's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Sorry, just..." Castle response, this wasn't his kinda thing to have a man touch him...He wanted Beckett to be doing that.

Slaughter stops for a second, "You've never done this before, have you?"

"Let's just say it's been awhile." Castle begins to have the flashback of the last time, he went with a wire, they were doing a kidnapping drop of a little girl. But something went wrong. Is that going to happen this time, is something going to go wrong and we don't get the info that we need or is it going to be like the time I went in looking for the poker player and guess who was there to come get me out...Beckett. Would Slaughter do the same? What if he wasn't there in time or what if they find out that I am wired, I'll be a sitting duck. What have I done by taking this case?

"Hey, watch the hands," Castle squirms again.

"You can always pretend it's..."

"You say it you die." Castle reaches out for Slaughter's neck, who has to back away from him some. Then chuckles at Castle, Slaughter knew Castle didn't have it in him to kill someone, not with his bare hands anyway.

"Look, calm down, I was just kidding with you."

"Not funny, so not funny." Slaughter could see that he really upset Castle. I just hope that I didn't just screw it up before it gets started and he walks out on me. I really need him. He's the best. He lowed his shoulder for a second then looks up at him. I can't believe that I am doing this, I never do.

"I'm sorry, I..." Slaughter swallows, this was the first time that he really apologized to someone. "Look just hold still a few more seconds and I will be done." Slaughter connects the last of the wires. "There see, you good to go."

"Finally," Castle breaths out in a puff as he watches Slaughter go back the desk rummaging around in his suitcase. He thinks that Slaughter is just packing the rest of the things back into the suitcase but he was taking more things out. Even hooked up a computer. Oh no not more things, I don't think...

"Come see yourself." Slaughter typed in a few strokes on his computer laptop.

"Hey, that's us." Castle sounded excited seeing himself look at the computer screen. "That's what I see,"

"Everything that you see, I will. So everything that you do," he glances at Castle looking him all the way down, Castle who was watching him follows Slaughter's eyes. "And I mean everything," Castle swallows. "Is recorded and I will be watching you. So just..."

"I get it, I get it." He steps away, thinking they were all finished with everything.

"Now you wear this for a few days." Slaughter tells Castle as he gets back up from Castle's chair.

"A few days?" he responds putting his hands up.

"Or I can come back and put this back on you everyday." Castle didn't know which was worse, not being able to take a shower for a few days or having Slaughter placing his hands back on him. Castle takes in a deep breath. "Now," Slaughter's voice interrupted him. "for..."

"We aren't done yet are we?" Castle glances at him.

Slaughter shakes his head, "Not by a long shot. We are finished just with the video, now for sound." Castle just rolled his eyes,

"Castle, you said that you would do this for me."

"I did, didn't I." Slaughter strapped a few more wires to Castle.

"Now to test it out." Slaughter took Castle by the arm. "Come on."

"We are leaving now, it's..."

"Come on, will you."

"Where are we going?" Castle asked, now being dragged out of his office.

"You'll see." The office door closes behind the two men.

 **Warehouse**

"No," Both Rita, and Vikram scream. Vikram gets free out of Rita's grip this time. "Don't move just yet," she tells him.

"She could be dying over there and you are telling me to stay. I don't think so, not this time." He bolts over to his partner's side.

Expecting to see, one dead body. Not two. "Uh?" Vikram swallows, tears stream down his face, as he gazes at the scene in front of him. A gunman lay across from Beckett with a bullet hole in his chest, while Beckett just lays there so still on her side facing away from him. He notices that her gun still in it's holster by her side. "She didn't have a chance to," he sniffs, "But how did she kill without her gun. Was there a second shooter we didn't see?"

He forces himself to want to turn her to face him. Fearing the worst that if he did, he wouldn't see a face. With his hand on her shoulder, he was about to move her when he sees the dent in her bracelet. "That wasn't there before, wait that's not a..." He peeks back at the man shot in the chest, "There's no way in hell that a bullet could ricochet off of that. If it did that one would be a new one on me but I can't explain it any other way." He looks at the disturbance in the dirt. Only one set of footprints, close to her. And then there were dragging ones. Beckett was on her knees when she was shot. Tears flood his eyes again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from staring at her bracelet. The angle of the dent suggested a head on shot, and if that's what happened here, he thought, then I have to say 'nice shot Castle'. Without another thought or hesitation, he scoops Beckett up into his arms, gently lifting her up. He was expecting to see her blood everywhere, on her and around her. But nothing, there was nothing, none, of her blood anywhere.

Then...there's a chance that...He glances down at her lifeless body in his arms. She isn't moving at all. "Wake up girl you gotta." He let some more tears slide down his face. "You just gotta." He didn't expect to be holding a possible dead body, especially hers in his arms like this. "This way," he could hear Rita through his thoughts. He tore his glance away from Beckett's body to see Rita waving him over, to a room that she found off to the side of where they were. He takes a few steps then stops, to catch his breath. He was starting to feel reality set in. I have to keep going with her. He kicked the door open more with his foot to make sure that he had enough room for the both of them to make it through.

He walks over the threshold carrying Beckett. I feel like I am holding my bride, did Castle do that for you on your honeymoon? He was trying to keep his mind off of the situation of him possibly carrying Beckett's dead body in his arms. He gazes down at her again. I never thought I be holding you like this. Having a heavy door now between them and the gunmen, made him feel a little safer. But only if she was going to make it. Rita, stares at them two as she shuts the door behind Vikram.

"She's... not... moving," he could barely talk. He sniffed. "I don't..." Rita clears off a table, letting glass bottles and other things just hit the floor.

"Lay her down here." He took off his jacket and places it under her head. "Is she..."

"She wasn't moving when I picked her up, I don't..." he sniffs again. "I don't know. I didn't see any blood on her or around her, yet she's..."

Rita takes a close look at Beckett, if she was shot then there would be lots of blood. There's none. "I don't see any blood on her either. That's..." Rita feels for a pulse, Vikram stands there in shock. He wanted her to be okay. What's taking so long to find out. That means, he sniffs a few times.

Finally Rita has an answer for him. "It's there but very weak,"

"So she's..." he glances from Rita to Beckett's body, then back to Rita. "She's still alive."

"For right this moment yes," She turns from him. "Here, use this." Vikram questions the cup and rag he was handed. "It's just water."

"Like pour it on her?" Is this guy dumb? she thought to herself. Where did you get this partner girl? But before Vikram could pour any water on Beckett, she starts to move, even tries to sit up.

"No no no," Rita tries to place her hands on Beckett but she wasn't having any of that. She struggles past Rita's hand. "We have to go after." she mumbles the words. She somehow gets to her feet. Then falls forward right on top on Vikram, who both crash to the floor.

Vikram gets poked by something, something sharp, that Rita cleared from the table. Glass he figures. Rita rushes to help them both up.

"You need to rest for a minute you were..." Vikram started but was interrupted by Rita.

"Beckett's right we have to keep running," They both just stare at her with blank looks on their faces. She points, "The crash,"

"Sorry," Vikram said under his breath. "It's not like I asked for it," he glances at his leg and see some blood making it presents through his pants.

"It brought those guys back," Rita shouts. "Take her hand. We need to get out of here." so he does what he is told.

They take off running. Vikram turns in time to see Beckett's bracelet hit the dirt, he couldn't do anything about it. They had to once again hide. Rita who separates from the two of them looks around, for something to bang on boards near her. She sees an old rusty pipe. That will work.

"Over here," Rita yells, as she continues to bang the pipe again and again.

"Rita, what are you going? You will bring them right to you." Vikram calls, knowing what happened a few minutes ago.

"I got this, I'll be fine, the two of you ran. Get out while you can. You have to get her help, I'll distract them."

Vikram holds onto Beckett's arm. "I'm..., we are all going as one." Beckett calls out still not understanding all that has happened.

"No, I will stall them, now get away. Save yourselves." Rita shouts back at them.

"No I am not going without you." Beckett shouts back.

"This is how it has to be my dear, now get her out of here. Go." She waves her hands about. "And besides he's calling you. Just run to him and don't look back."

"What? I don't..." Beckett beings then stops. "We can't just leave you here."

"Yes, you can and will, that's the job my job honey."

"We have to go now, if we are going." Vikram says to Beckett. She hesitates then runs away with him. They both make it out of the building. "Now," Vikram pats his pants. "Stay down right here, behind these cars, I will be right back."

"You're leaving."

"Coming right back, just stay." Vikram rushes back into the building. Picks up shiny object from the dirt. Holding it in his hands he smiles, then stuffs it in his pocket. Dashing from one stack pile to another makes his way back outside. Doesn't see Beckett anywhere, _Not again._ "Beckett I have the keys." He held them up as proof.

"Where you go?" she asked him.

"I had too, I dropped my keys so I had to go back to get them."

"Are you serious, you left me to go get keys. An object."

"um..." he felt the object in his pocket, smiles, I hope that it was worth going back for.

"I could have just hot wired your car, any car for that matter." she responded.

"And now you tell me," he tried to cover why he really went back. He got into the car and then

Boom!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please leave reviews for me. Love them, and thanks for those who have. Anyway hope you enjoyed this story so far. I have had fun writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**  
 **by Sunnterra**  
 **10/29/15**

* * *

 **Notes:** I know that some of the things in this story could never happen (well, I wouldn't think)...but it was after all a dream, weird one at that. Hope that someone is liking it. I just kept adding to it. I added in more Castle scenes, and all the characters. I did get all of it written (there's a lot left) but it won't get typed/posted here before Monday night. (found things I had to change up). So if you see anything out of place let me know. I tried to keep with the characters, as I know them. I will try to post a chapter-a-day so stay tuned. Now on to football today.

 **Also I don't think that there is much of a warning in this one. But it is still the continuation on the last chapter, so the characters are still in danger.**

and remember (if you want to) leave me feedback. Tell me if you like or hate my story (that's the only way I get better at it). Just watch the langue that you use. Enjoy! More coming soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sidewalk outside a bar:**

"What are we doing here?" Castle focuses his eyes from the bright office to the dark of night, just staring at the up at the neon sign. _This is going to trouble, I just know it._

"We are testing this out." Slaughter pushes Castle forwards some.

"At a bar at two something in the morning?" Castle turned to glance at Slaughter. He didn't know that his night was going to end up with him drinking with... "I rather..." They enter the building.

"Be with... I know..." he pats Castle on the shoulder. A little too hard for Castle, but he wasn't going to let on, that he hated that when Slaughter did it. "But since we're here, why not enjoy tonight... It will be fun."

"For who?" Castle peers over at Slaughter. "You? I didn't come..." but before Castle could finish his sentence a woman snakes her arms around Castle's neck pulling him closer to kiss the side of his face.

"Call me later, Rick," she winks, sliding a card with her number on it into his pants pocket touching more then was necessary.

"It looks like you already are." Slaughter whispers to him lifting his eyebrows.

"What would you like to drink?" another woman, came up to the two of them.

"Whatever you like baby." Slaughter answer with a laughing tone. The woman just rolled her eyes shaking him off.

"I was asking your sexy friend over there," The woman points at Castle who had taken a few steps away from Slaughter.

"Who me?" Castle turns his head as the woman came closer to him,staring him down. Just wanting to get rid of her, he answered, "Just surprise me." to her and then walks away. The two men made their way through the crowd towards some booths towards the back of the bar.

"Get me out of this," he mouths to Slaughter.

"What was that I couldn't hear you." Slaughter pretends not to hear and makes a cup with his hand over his ear like that would make him hear Castle better.

Castle rolls his eyes at the attempted joke. He knew that Slaughter did hear him and was not going to help him anytime soon. He had no choice but to play along with Slaughter. "Get me out of this," Castle repeats, more irritated then before as Castle stepped closer to him.

Slaughter sighs, "Or what?" Castle starts to walk off then notices more women staring at him. He was getting attacked and it was all because Slaughter wanted to try this out tonight. Although flattered he didn't want any other women he wanted just one, his wife.

Castle tilted his head with a pleading look in his eyes over at Slaughter, "You got me into this mess. Help me get out of it." _He's trying to make me fall for the puppy eyed look_. Slaughter thought, _And it's working or is this just a test to see how I would back him up._

"So this is a test..." Slaughter called, "To see if I would come to your rescue is something was to happen."

Castle never saw it that way but it could be used as a test. If he could get me out of this then I would feel safer about tomorrow. Slaughter said we were testing it out. So I will test him too.

"Alright I got a plan." Slaughter lift's his eyes brows at Castle. Now he just hoped that Castle wasn't going to kill him after what he was going to do next.

The woman who took the drink order finally came back to where they were. Hands, Slaughter his by jamming the glass into his hand almost making it spill all over him. She slowly, just so that she could slide her fingers with Castle's, slid his softly into his hand. Slaughter sighs, Here goes nothing.

Slaughter takes Castle by the other hand, "Girls, leave my husband alone," showing them his ring finger letting the lights glitter off his wedding band. The waiter and her friends snorted at them and walked off.

"It worked." Slaughter whispered more to himself then to Castle.

"What are you doing?" Castle ripped his hand out of Slaughter's.

"You said get you out of this mess," he glancing around noticing no one ogling over Castle, "And it seemed to work! No one is ogling over you any more."

"Sure," Castle glazed at the floor, he had to admit he wouldn't have tried that. He let out a sigh but it did work. Slaughter couldn't tell if it was sigh of relief or anger. Castle glances back up, "Please," Castle starts to shake his head to get rid of the thought. "Don't... even think about kissing me though."

"Not a chance in hell, buddy." He slapped Castle on the shoulder. "I know that you love you wife too much, although..." Slaughter lowers his head for a second, then looks back up at Castle.

"Although what?" Castle was now all intrigued by that. Slaughter knew something more about his wife. Something that he didn't.

"I saw another man..." Slaughter started then stopped himself. _I think that I might regret this,_ Slaughter swallows, _but he does have a right to know. Look at his hot, gorgeous wife, if she was mine I would want someone to tell me._

"What? Another man, what other man? What are you talking about?" Castle sat down and then twisted his head some wanting to know all about this other man Slaughter supposedly saw Beckett with. Castle took a few deep breaths.

Well, Slaughter thought, at least I don't have to tell him to do that. Slaughter swallows and lets out a sigh, closing his eyes. He takes out his phone, "I wasn't going to tell you about this but I needed your help, I didn't..." Slaughter paused for a second to think of his words, how do you tell someone that their spouse is cheating. "So will you promise if I tell you this and show you the pictures, we will still work together."

"Just tell me, or rather show me." Slaughter knew that this might really drive him over the edge and then what would he do.

"She was with..." Castle grabs Slaughter's phone and looks at the picture of his wife getting in a car. He was right she was meeting someone. He flipped through the pictures, then started laughing.

"What's so funny? " Slaughter say a taken back by this, " I don't get it." Slaughter sat across from him in the booth, not wanting to cause another scene.

Castle turns the phone around so that Slaughter can see the picture he landed on. "This guy." Castle touches the screen.

"Yeah, that's..." Slaughter points, at the man.

"Our new tech guy, Vikram."

"Oh, I..." Now he felt really stupid for making assumption about Beckett. "So not a secret lover." Slaughter shakes his head slightly.

"No," Castle heard Slaughter give out a low sigh of relief, "But the real question is why is she getting in the car with him and not letting me go."

"You want me to ask her..." Slaughter suggested.

"What?" Castle gazes up from his drink.

"I can," Slaughter takes a sip of his drink, "I you want me too."

"No, no. I..." Castle sighs, "I have to..." he lowers his head and swallows. "I have to trust her."

Slaughter just shakes his head. I am glad that I am not that much in love it's to powerful for me.

 **Warehouse:  
** Vikram blinks a few times. Then stirs a little, moving his fingers one by one slowly. After realizing he wasn't dead, he gently pats himself down, to make sure that he was all there. He can't believe that they, he survived the blast. But did his partner, Beckett. He tries to focus his eyes, by rubbing his hand down his face. She's got to be okay, she's just got to be. He swallows hard, then takes a peek at the woman in the car seat next to him, which was flat all the way back. The body of his partner was scratched, bruised, and looked once again to be lifeless.

"Oh no, what have I done," Vikram says out loud. He twisted his body in the seat he was in, trying to find the up bottom, so he could sit up straight. He leans his chair into the upright position, noticing that his car now had no top on it. She was right when she yelled at me to lower the seat flat. Tears dripped down his face. That's possibly the last thing she said to me. He sniffs. "What have I done to her, if I hadn't...we might have gotta away from the blast and...This is all my fault." He looks back at her, just laying there so still. He twisted his body so that he could reach out and just touch her. He hesitated for a second, taking in a deep breath. Then he ran his fingers slowly down the side of her face. "Forgive me." He sniffs again. "Please forgive me. I didn't..." He closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes, but that wasn't working to well.

She slowly starts to come to. "For what babe, I will always, forgive you. I will always love you."

uh? What? Vikram was confused, did I just hear her call me babe and that she loved me, he shook the thought, wait a minute a dead person can't talk. He stared over at her. Then not meaning to shouted out, "Your okay,"

"Ah, not so loud." She covered her ears. That made Vikram tone his excitement that she was alive, down.

"Oh, sorry," he spoke softly this time. "I was excited, I thought you were dead, all I want to do is kiss you."

"Wait, what?" she straightens her chair, giving him her famous stare down.

"Nothing," he turns his face from her.

"Anyway," She shook her head, "What happened to us?"

"I have no real clue," he moves his eyes upwards wanting her to look up that way too, "But I have always wanted a skylight in my car."

"Vikram," she punches him hard on his arm.

"Owe," he rubs that area, "That hurt." He fake smiles, "It was some kinda explosion. Took out the whole building. " He went on, "In the blink of an eye, just gone," he balled up his hands and forces his fingers up, to show her the explosion, "poof." He glanced back at Beckett but she was gone. "What?" he whipped his head around, she was no where in sight. "Beckett..." He calls out to her then steps from car, or what's left of it. He races over to her side to make sure that she didn't fall out or collapse. "Beckett..." he calls again, this time a little louder. Still no response from her.

A roaring sound of a jeep pulls beside him, with Beckett in the driver's seat. He nearly jumps out of his skin. "Sorry about that," she smirks, "It's all the I could find, out here." he stood there like he was a statute post. "Are you coming, if so jump in or I can just leave you standing there."

"Right," he climbs into the jeep. "Your dripping blood again." Beckett looks down at her arm, a nice gash turns liquidity red. She puts her hand over it, smearing the blood all over her arm and hand.

She takes the wheel. "Let's just get out of here before we get noticed."

"You're in no condition..."

"I got shot at...and almost blown up,"

"We..." Vikram adds,

"We...then," she says then continues her thought. "I'm not going to die out here,"

"I can see that." He comments then sees the wires hanging out by his knees. "How did you?" he points.

"I told you I knew how to hot-wire a car." Another thing that Castle taught her, along with lock-picking and how to make "his" coffee. He was teaching her things after he went missing, mostly to spend time with her and heal. He had to be doing something with his hands, she wished though he had been cuddling with her instead. She wished that now, she just wanted to be in his arms again.

"Great a cop who can steal cars."

"Borrowing," she adds, another thing Castle would say to justify his actions, "And besides it's an emergency. I need to get to the 12th, need to get somethings. " He tells her that he doesn't think that that's a good idea but does she listen not a chance. The jeep roared through the night. She whipped the jeep into her parking space. She glances over at Vikram giving him a stay look. "This will only take a minute, don't worry so much."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, and besides," She doesn't turn the car off, just gets out. "I need someone to stay with the jeep."

"You're just going to leave it running."

"Yes, now..."

"Just hurry." She takes off to the side of the building out of sight of Vikram. He wipes his face with his hands. "I hope that she hurries..." He messes with the glove box, trying to get it opened. "Cause if I get hungry. I don't know what I will do. I might have to "borrow" the jeep for awhile."

Beckett slowly, very quietly opens the door to the 12th. It let's out a squeak, she hesitates for a second before she enters. But before she can get her feet through the door, she sees someone unexpected there standing talking on the phone.

"What the?" she says out loud then covers her mouth hoping that they didn't hear her.

 **to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**  
 **Nov 1 2015**  
 **by Sunnterra**

* * *

 **at the bar:**

Lanie sat with Espo, in a booth for just a quiet time, well it wasn't so quiet at all. This bar was loud but she let Espo pick the place this time. She knew though that something was on his mind. _I have to get him to open up to me. Maybe if he has enough to drink he will_. She glances over at him. He was one his third drink. "Javy what's wrong. Does this have to do with Castle and Beckett." She reaches out for his hand, which he pulls back quickly before her fingers touched his.

"How did you?"

"It's worrying me too, Beckett's not talking to me. I just wish they would sit down with each other. Whatever it is it's killing her. I know I should just stay out of it but I can't. I have to know, I want my friend back. I do respect her but when is it enough? I want to help her, them. She's my girl, my family."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I..." Espo sighs.

"Did Castle tell you anything, more today when you saw him?"

"Not much except." he took another sip of his drink.

"Except what?" Lanie was intrigued she wanted to know.

"I wasn't suppose to say anything."

"I'm his friend too, you know, so spill."

"I shouldn't..."

"Wait shh..." Lanie thinks she hears Castle talking. "That's him now, and he sounds sad," she looks around seeing him sitting a few feet away in a booth with Slaughter.

"Why is he?" she snaps her fingers, "That's what it is, isn't it. He's..."

"It's not what you think." Espo blurts out.

"So you do know." she gives him a death glare.

"Leave it alone," he sighs, then picks up his drink again.

"If you wont tell me than I'll go find out." She starts to stands, Espo waves her back.

"No, no I will tell you. Just sit back down so we don't make a scene. " she hesitates for a second then sits back down.

"Everything. you know now!" Her voice was getting louder. He places his fingers to his lips and mouths an okay to her. He ends up telling her everything.

"Why would he risk it working with Slaughter?" she asking still trying to figure that one out.

"He loves her but I think he's into deep wanting to be with her. He will do anything and that's what scares me about this. I think that this is his way of lashing out."

Lanie remembers what almost happened last time that he worked with Slaughter, that was almost a disaster. And now he's doing it again."We have to do something. " Lanie glancing in Castle direction. "Before he..."

"I tried to talk to him about this but he insist that he needs the money and has nothing to do with Beckett. I don't buy it. Alexis is worried and we told her that Ryan and I would follow him tomorrow, be his back-up." He smiles at her. "I mean today, in a few hours actually."

"A few hours?" Lanie gasp.

"Yes, he goes undercover for the guy in less then 8 hours."

"I think that I might have to knock some sense into him before then, not to do this."

"We tried earlier, actually,"

"Forgive me Javy but you didn't try girl style." Great what does she have planned, he thought, but if it gets through to him then go for it. Nothing worse then a scorned girlfriend and that's what Lanie looks like now.

Slaughter excuses himself, "Drinks like this run right through me, be right back. Don't go anywhere for I..."

"You will know, I get it." Castle puts his head down right on the table about to fall out. He sighs, he wants to go home, stuck here with Big Brother watching wasn't much fun at all. And tomorrow wont be any better. Lanie sees her chance.

"Castle," she calls out loud to him, dragging out his name like Beckett did when she was mad at him, when she reaches his booth. He looks up to see who it is calling him. When he sees that it's Lanie he puts his fingers in the corner of his eyes and presses them against his nose. This in so not what I need right now. He thought.

"What?" he finally answers her.

"That's your response, is what." he sighs once again, this time making eye contact with her. He sees that Espo is also there and took over Slaughter's seat across from him.

"My friend..." Castle started, "Was sitting there." He didn't want them to know that it was Slaughter if they didn't see him already.

"I know he was, now I thought we join the two of you." Lanie motion for him to scoot over but he didn't get it.

"Move over now," she said. He slowly scoots his body over some.

"Keep going." she called, waving him back more.

"Lanie I am not..." she touches his face with her hand up to his mouth. He swallows.

"I don't care, I got something to say and you're gonna listen, got it!" he nods like a child being remanded.

"Yes," he whispers behind her fingers.

"Is that a yes," Espo asks.

"Yes already." Castle he tries to say a little louder. Lanie releases her fingers from against his lips.

"First why are you involved with Slaughter." she put up her hand again this time not touching. "And before you deny it."

"She knows bro," Espo answers. She glares him down. Then faces Castle.

"You told her?" Castle sounded shocked and betrayed by what he thought was his friend.

"Hell yeah he did and I am glade." She responds.

"You sound pissed."Castle added then regretted he even opened his mouth.

"That too." she puts her arm around him. "I know that your are hurting." she calmly told him.

Castle closed his eyes and lowered his head, _No you don't have a clue, none of you do. Having my heart ripped out of my chest while it was still beating and not giving a reason why. So don't tell me that you do._

"And that you are lashing out but working with this guy is not the answer. He's dangerous." Lanie continues on.

Not wanting to hear this from anyone else. He faces her. "I know what I am doing!" Castle yells as tries to move towards Lanie to force her to get up but she doesn't budge, she just sits there.

"I'm not finished." Lanie continues.

"But I'm," Castle shouts a little louder this time. "I just want to go..."

"Then fight for her," Espo blurts out.

"No," she turns to shut Espo up with her hand gesture like an chopping alligator. and then glances back at Castle. "What he needs to do is, stop this nonsense with Slaughter and stay at home, granting Beckett her wish." Castle closes his eyes and swallows.

"I'm trying to give her that time, and trust her but I can't hang on anymore. I.." He takes in a deep breath. "I tried to yes, I know sounds stupid to you guys but I tried to win her back. Tried to find away to make her love me again, and I'm failing. These moments back and forth with us, although they mean a lot to me, are not enough for me. I want more. I want we had. I want her back fully with me everyday," Lanie saw tears start to invade his eyes again. He wipes his eyes, "So I..."

"This isn't the way..." She wraps her arms around him, holding him closer to her.

"I can't wait anymore, I am..."

"Don't say it bro," Espo, who also had tears in his eyes, held out his hand to Castle. "Don't tell me that you are giving up on her."

Castle shakes his head, "No, I can't." he swallows again. "I love her too much. She's my everything. But...I think I need a new adventure," he looks at Espo then to Lanie, "So I took on this Slaughter case."

"This is going to get you killed, it's not..." Lanie repeats, trying to drive that thought through his brain.

"And we are taking this adventure to occupy his time, so he can heal. And I got his back, right buddy." Slaughter's voice rings out as he sat next to Espo. Castle wasn't so sure that Slaughter did have his back. He was taking longer then need be to take a pee. And he wanted to get out of this. He was watching me...us...

"Just remember what I said." Lanie winks as she gets up. Espo makes Slaughter stand so he too can leave. Espo just shakes his head at his friend.

When both were out of ears shots.

"We can't let him do this Javy, I am scared for him. You see how he's coming apart."

"What can we do? I mean I've tried everything. Except..."

"Except what?" that peeked her interests.

"Except kidnapping him myself." Lanie snorts. She thought it was going to be something good, that would help them get Castle out of this mess.

"The only thing that we can do," Espo swallows hard, "is be there for him, while he..."

She watches Castle and Slaughter walk off. Castle giving them a sad, help me look. "It might be too late for that." she points, "There he goes to his execution from death row."

 **12th precinct:**

Beckett hid in the shadows, she's surprised she didn't yell out Castle's name too.

"No! This is not a good idea," the woman on the phone screams. "I have to tell them because it's the right thing to do that's why." The woman turns her body some, as she listen on the phone. "Yeah, well this is too." she snorts, "I can't do that..." the person on the other end of the line must have hung up on Alexis. "Hello?"

Beckett watched Alexis for a minute deciding if she was going to approach her or not. To Beckett Alexis looked like she was in her own little world, a world I once used to be part of. Beckett lowers her head taking in a deep breath. Now... she sniffs. Then the idea that seeing Alexis here could only mean that her husband must be up in there hanging around. But why would he be? Oh no, she shakes her head. That spells trouble, trouble with a capital "T".

Beckett didn't really want to deal with seeing him and having her heart break again. Deep breaths now, she had to get over this and focus. Squinting her eyes to keep from crying, I have something that I have to do. She then thinks about what the boys said about taking Castle to dinner. So that was all a lie? That was to keep me from figuring out what is really going on. He has too know the truth and I'll catch him. The words "with his pants down," entered her mind. She smiled that would be funny and the death of me. Beckett takes a step forward towards Alexis.

Alexis was hoping that Beckett was going to be there. She takes in one more surveillance, of the lobby, for she felt that she was being watched. She wanted to tell Beckett everything. She hesitated for a second longer. Disappointed in not seeing who she came to see, she walks to the elevator. She got the creepy feeling that someone was watching her. It's a police station of course someone is watching me. Always actually. She sighs, I just wish...then out of the blue her phone rang. "Hello." she answered. "Downstairs, why?" Beckett froze, she wanted to hear what this conversation was going to be about.

Alexis takes in another deep breath, well here goes nothing, "I'll be right up. Oh, is Beckett," Alexis sighs, what seem to Beckett a disappointed sigh, putting her phone back in her pocket. Beckett peers out of her hiding place thinking she hears her name. Just as the elevator doors ding open. That's not what I just heard, why would she want to see me and why would she be here unless...She watches Alexis walk to the back of the elevator, she looked drained. Her mind went to something awful, what if it was about Castle, that's the only real reason that she would be here wanting to know if I was. Oh god, did something happen to him and I wasn't there? Not wanting to waste another second for the next elevator. Beckett even though she was hurting, form her ordeal bolted up the stairs well as fast as she could anyway.

When Beckett gets to the 4th floor landing she takes a minute to calm herself. For a shot of terror shot through her causes her breath to shorten and her to panic some. She had to prepare herself possibly for some bad news. Even though she didn't want to come face to face with her lover right now, not after what happened earlier. She would take that over the news that she thought she might get once she entered the bullpen. She had to brace herself for anything. She swallows, she was hoping that he was going to be there, smiling his charm at her. And when she sees that he wasn't there. She felt that she was punched in the gut. But what she did see thought scared her almost just as much.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
by Sunnterra  
11/1/15**

* * *

 **Up stairs Bullpen in the 12th:  
** Alexis was giving Ryan high-five. Beckett couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the?" she questioned, and then saw Hayley show up from the break-room with two cups of coffee. "Am I in a twilight zone episode? My precinct is being taken over by..." She slides her hand down her face to wake up some. "That's all this is, I am just tired." She shook her head. But there's my proof, that something is going on. First with Slaughter and then this meeting here with without her, which scares the crap out of Beckett. She was hoping that no one was paying her any attention so that she could slip by them to her office. She saw her chance and took it. She slipped in there with no one calling out to her. She watches Ryan, Alexis and the new addition Hayley chatter away. She could read their lips a little.

The phone on the desk besides Ryan rings. "Ryan, here. You know you don't need to use this line."

Now's my chance to know what is going on _._ Beckett picks up the phone on her desk to listen on them.

"It's not like anyone's gonna know bro but you." Espo's voice came through clear as day. This is going to get interesting, Beckett thought as she continues to listen to her two detectives talk.

"Meet me at the college." Espo then spouts out the address to Ryan and unknowingly to Beckett. "Class starts at 10 am bro." he added. "Be there and don't be late." he yelled at his partner.

"I know, I know," she could hear Ryan shout back. "Don't panic I got this," wow! is this how they always talk to each other, no wonder there is anger now.

Beckett watches Alexis making gestures for him to hurry up. Swiveling her two fingers making circles in the air. Beckett couldn't help but chuckle to herself at that one. "I guess that I'll be heading to class in a few hours." Beckett writes the address down, so she won't forget. "But for now I think that I will surprise them, just to see their reactions." She sneaks back out of her office and slowly approaches them.

"Alexis," Beckett calls out to her trying to sound shocked at her presence.

"Beckett...I mean Captain Beckett." he voice sounded surprised. Beckett gives one of her death glares at Ryan.

Alexis stutters with her words once again. "I was, I was." she swallows, "Just looking for my dad." She sounds a little shaken up to see me here. Her actions make no scene if she was looking for me unless, What's really going on? Does she want to tell me something, just not in front of them...

"I have no idea." Ryan denies knowing where Castle was. "I haven't seen him in." he gazes down at his watch. "I don't know earlier." Stalling are we Ryan. Beckett says to herself. She was getting a kick out of this, watching them cover about why they were here talking to one another. "Like since he cancelled dinner on me and Jenny." Cancelled dinner my butt, he didn't do that cause there wasn't one to start off with.

"I haven't seen him since a little after that, so. I came up here to see." Alexis went on.

"Maybe he just stayed at the PI Offices." Heylay joins in the conversation. Alexis peers her direction.

"I looked there I even called him and texted like a thousands time, still no answer either way."

Than maybe Alexis doesn't know where her dad is and with everything that happened last time we didn't know...

Ryan tries to change the subject. "Beckett what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to pick up a folder and saw Alexis. She's never..." before Beckett could finish her sentence.

"Well, you look like hell."

"Thanks for telling the new Captain that." Beckett touches her hair.

"I didn't mean..." Ryan starts. Beckett smiles softly chuckling.

"It's okay, Ryan." That's when Alexis notices her arm.

"What happened?" She points to Beckett open cut on her arm.

"It is nothing." She puts her hand over the cut down her arm. "It' just a small cut I got earlier." Now Alexis is all worried.

"You need something to clean that." Ryan commented.

"I'm telling you guys that it's fine. I am fine."

"At least let me look at it." Alexis walks closer to Beckett who steps back some. Alexis gave her one of those stern looks that she always gave Castle, when he did something that she did approve of. Beckett hesitates, but figures if she wanted to have Alexis continue talking to her she would have to obey.

So Beckett nods then mouths the words okay a sign for Alexis to follow her. She steps away from Ryan, goes to the break-room Alexis follows.

 **Break-room of the 12th:**

"Please, let me." Alexis pleas to Beckett. But Beckett sidesteps the subject by asking her why she was really here.

"Like I said I was looking for my dad."

"It's just the two of us," Beckett softens her voice some, she was hoping to get Alexis to open up to her. They did in the past and she was hoping they can still do that. She was hoping that the girl didn't hold a grudge against her about what she did to her father.

"It's the truth," Beckett gave her a yes, Alexis sighs trying to collect her thoughts, "my dad."

Alexis glances around, like she was making sure that no one was following them. She takes in a deep breath before, turning back to Beckett. Who was smiling another soft smile her direction.

"He didn't go to dinner with Ryan and Espo. He just cancelled for no reason." Alexis started to pace the room. "I got worried, then he told me he just didn't want to do it. I got the impression there was more he wasn't telling me."

So he might have lied to his own daughter, Castle wouldn't would he? Maybe it was about us.

"I ended up bring him dinner," Alexis continues "He went to lay on couch so I let him. I went back to check on him later and he was gone. I just..."

"You thought he might do something stupid."

"I wouldn't quit say it like that," Alexis sat down at the table. "But yeah. It's a possibility. Anything is possible with my dad..."

"So you really don't know where he could be."

"No, I thought he might come over here, I was hoping to catch him." She shrugged, "I thought you might know. I know that you guys don't talk much now-a-days, but..."

Beckett could see the fear in his daughter's eyes. "Than I saw Heylay so I asked her." Panic was now taken over her voice. A child's panic. "And when she didn't. I..." Alexis had to catch her breath.

"Are afraid that he's going to disappear again." She said to his daughter then regretted that she did. That was a horrible time, especially for his family. Alexis even at one time blamed Beckett for possibly driving him away. And then have to bring this back up in her face. Beckett felt bad.

Alexis nods. "Yes, and..." Beckett could tell that she was almost in tears,"It's going to be okay, we are going to find you dad." She reassured Alexis and gets up to walk over to her. Beckett was going to put her arms her, but there was a knocked on the door. Both nearly jumped out of their skins.

Hayley walks in with a first aid kit filled with supplies that she made up just for Beckett.

"I thought you might," She gets one of Beckett's famous death glares.

Alexis seeing this, spoke. "Hayley, this..."

"I get it, mother, uh step-mother daughter time."

Beckett smiles at that. That thought never crossed her mind that Alexis was her step-daughter and that this is what this was. It was their time.

"I got it. I'll just leave this for you guys. It's to... you got the idea." She places it down on the table and leaves the two girl talking.

Alexis opens the supplies that Hayley left. "Sit," she commands to Beckett. Beckett does, what else could she do. This was the only way she felt that Alexis would talk just the two of them. If she let her do this one thing for her, than what was the worst thing that could happen. Alexis gently takes Beckett's hand, seeing that she still wears her wedding band. That's a good sign, she thought to herself. She pulls her arm straight to get a good look at the cut. Taking the now wet washcloth she touches Beckett's skin. Beckett squints her eyes shut. "Sorry" Alexis says rubbing the womb, "it needs." Beckett swallows. As Alexis continues to clean Beckett up, she asked about the college trip.

"So what's this about a college trip,"

"You know about that?" she question, so someone was watching me downstairs. That's the only way that she would know, cause I didn't...

"I can read lips you know. Not all of them but getting better."

"My dad taught you that too didn't he?"

"Yeah, one of the many things he did when," Beckett sighs. She's good a changing the subject to I see, just like he is. But I guess if you learn from the best that's what happens. She didn't dare tell Alexis that she also listens to people.

A few seconds past and Beckett thought that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Alexis but she was wrong.

"Ryan has agreed to check out this college with me," Alexis sighs, It was time for her to tell Beckett everything that's what she wanted to do, so now was the time when they were alone.

"What's wrong girl?" Beckett questions with concern.

"It's just..." a pause, "I think..." another pause, "I might want to change colleges."

"Oh did you tell your dad this?"

"No," she glances a quick look at Beckett before continuing. "I didn't well" a pause, "not yet. I...I didn't really want to get him involved unless I really committed to saying yes. I wanted to see this college was about. I was hoping I could get away with my dad not knowing about this change. So I told my dad that me and Ryan were looking into work studies. I just hope that I didn't make a mistake by lying to him and have him follow us around. Cause right now he has nothing to do with his time."

"You think that he might." Who was she kidding he would definitely do that.

"I think he might ruin it for me and might..." She shook the thought, she knew that Beckett might catch on, which is why she was telling her this. So maybe without bold out telling Beckett that she needed Beckett to follow them too, "If the school found out who he was, they would say, give me. I don't know look at me more differently."

"Like give you privileges."

"Yeah," she smiles, "Something like that, I don't want that." wow I can't believe it he raised a good kid while maintaining to be stay one himself.

"So why this change all of a sudden?"

"Well, school's not going well, um hum..." which was not a lie, Alexis didn't know what she wanted to do and now that she worked in Pi she was beginning to find out what she loved to do. She just didn't want to finish college but how to say that she didn't.

"You don't want to disappoint your father," Beckett added.

Alexis lowers her head. "You know Alexis that you can't ever do that. He's..." Before she can finish the sentence.

"I just..."

"Don't fit in..." Beckett responds to her. How does she do that so well. I guess spending to much time with my dad. Beckett continues on, "I know what that's like but he's...proud of you,"

"You think." How can she question her father like that? Something's off here. Beckett thought.

"Very much so, don't think otherwise. He just wants what's best for you and what makes you happy." now that Beckett had this info she have to makes sure, she's part of this. Beckett didn't miss a beat in her talking. "So you going to do this tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think that's the deal that Ryan was trying to see. He said that he didn't have any cases from you or the 12th. He was pushing things around, to help me with this one. I don't know that Espo is coming or not. I wanted Ryan perspective on it. That's kinda another reason why I was here today." she admits. Bingo Beckett thought that's what I wanted to hear you say Alexis, go for it.

"Alexis, why didn't you just come to me?"

"I didn't come to you cause," Alexis takes in a deep deep breath. "I don't know," She turns her head from Beckett, "Since you two got married," Alexis wasn't expecting this to go this far into explaining it to Beckett. She wasn't prepared for it.

"It's about me and your father, is that what it comes down to."

"No, no no," Alexis waves her hands. "It has nothing to do with that. I trust you, it's just that you were busy, or that's what Ryan said anyway. And he well, he was the next best thing, I mean person to ask. I didn't think." her words were not all the planned out well.

"What that I wouldn't listen to you?" Beckett just went with it.

"Well, I don't know, you had your own problems working...I didn't want to disturb you. Didn't want to burden you..." Alexis was going deeper and deeper.

"You know that this is not a burden to me. You're still family I mean yes we are working through issues," I see her point I am working through them alone not with him. Was that the point in her saying that? She's right we aren't, I am. Is this to make me see that to feel the guilt of my walking away from him. If that is the case it's working. It's working, it's effecting everyone. "I'm trying to work this out..."

"I know I should have come to you." It's working, Alexis thinks, I see it in her eyes... She's putting two and two together. "I'm sorry I... I just..."

"It's okay dear, I get that you..." a pause, "But you can count on me anytime." That's what I was hoping she would say. Alexis was thinking to herself, now maybe she will get my messages this time. "Even if my relationship with your dad, god forbid, doesn't work out. You can always come to me. Woman to woman."

Alexis like that idea of having a woman to talk to her besides her grandmother, which was nice and all but having a mother figure she never had.

"So you asked Ryan to help huh."

"Cause he's the next best one other then my dad and you," she winks over at Beckett. "To give advise, on this."

"So you have taken advise from him before."

"Actually I have, he was very helpful before." Like earlier today, she wanted to say.

Ryan just walks on in without knocking. Alexis and Beckett turn his direction. "What's this?" He looks at both of them, one by one. "What's this all about?" He was hoping that Alexis wasn't spilling her guts to Beckett about the plan or Castle for that matter. Then they all would be in trouble.

"Just woman talk, if you must know," Beckett winked at Alexis. "Alexis was telling me that you were taking her," Alexis shots a serious glare at Beckett's direction. Beckett wasn't about to rat her out, not after the sub texting that she was giving Beckett. "Around to look at work places," Alexis winks, as she sighs with relief, then smiles at Beckett.

"Why don't I go with you guys." This time the look came directly from Ryan.

"No. no, there's no need Captain," Ryan let the word "captain" roll of his tongue it was very odd thing for him to call Beckett that. "We can handle all of this." Beckett could hear the defensiveness crept into his voice.

"Alright, but Alexis," Beckett saw Alexis swallow. She smiles at her, "If you need anything, anything at all call me or better yet come to me before." Beckett moves her eyes towards Ryan. "We are all family here." Beckett walks towards the door.

"Wait," Beckett stops and turns. Alexis runs up to her and hugs her. "Thank you," she whispers to Beckett.

"For?"

"Everything and don't give up on my dad. I know that he can be a jackass at times," she continues on as she lets go of Beckett. "But he still loves you and look at him his miserable without you." She glances at Ryan then back to Beckett. She hugs Beckett again. "Please come home," she mouths placing something in Beckett's hand.

Ryan was touched by what he was seeing, maybe there's hope for that family after all.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
 **Nov 1 2015**  
 **by Sunnterra**

* * *

 **Beckett's office:**

Beckett goes to her desk, to get the file that she was suppose to pick-up in the first place. She sighs, as she sits down, then she glances at the object that Alexis handed her. Keys? What's this to? She places them on her desk. She's telling me that she wants me to follow them, without leaving a trace back to her. She thinks her dad's going to do something stupid, I get that but why does she need my help. Does she think that I can keep him out of trouble or was that her way of pushing us back together, to work on something together. If that was the case what does a college have to do with any of this. I guess that I will find out tomorrow. And what do these keys mean, it's a loft key and a car key. She plunders on that one.

 **Back in the break-room:**

Ryan is still talking with Alexis.

"That was close you think that she bought it,"

"Yeah I do." but not the way that you are thinking Ryan, I had to do this. I needed her help and you wouldn't listen, "She definitely did."

"Alexis we have to keep this between us. That's the only way to keep him out of trouble."

"I know, but what would be the harm in her knowing the truth, she goes and we have a bigger backup."

"Not if she found out that we lied to her. That could blow up in your face."

"Than we don't let her find out." Alexis smiles, hopefully with all the clues she will be there tomorrow, to spoil whatever danger Slaughter put her father in. And just maybe they will have another moment together.

Ryan sighs, keeping this a secret about what Castle was really doing was a chore more then he signed up for.

"Now all we have to do is wait for him to get in to that class the rest will take care of it's self. Let's just hope that he doesn't screw it up." Alexis gives him a fixed death glare, "Stop that, you do that just like Beckett does."

"I take that as a compliment but you're right, this depends on him. He does have a way of screwing things up." _But at the end works out better in most cases._ Alexis thinks, for she has seen them catch the killers only because they think outside the box. "But I don't think that he will this time. _Not if Beckett gets there first._ "To much is on the line."

"You need to get some rest now."

"May I?"

"I don't see why not...there's..." he points to the bullpen area.

"I know,...as long as Beckett's..."

"I don't think that she would care." Ryan shakes his head, "Go for it then. It's only for a couple of hours anyway." Looking at his watch. "It's 3 am already."

Alexis walks around to Beckett's office. She didn't expect that Beckett would still there. She did say if I needed anything, or any help just to ask her, let's see if she meant it. She said that we are family so now is the time to work on it.

"Beck..." Alexis caught herself. "Captain Beckett,"

"Yep," was her responds. Beckett glances up to see it was only Alexis standing here.

"Alexis what's wrong?" worry fills her voice.

"Oh um nothing, really." Beckett wasn't buying that. She continues to stare at Alexis. "I have a..." she sighs, "a favor to ask."

"Ask away, sweetie, what is it? What's on your mind?"

"Uh um can I?" she pauses, "Or should I say, may I sleep on your couch...I...since it's..."

Beckett, looks at her clock. "Sure," she wasn't expecting something like that from Alexis, but why not it was getting late. "Let me get you a blanket and pillow."

"Well, I can." Before Alexis should finish what she was going to say Beckett she was gone from her sight. "do that."  
Wow she's fast. Alexis leans back on the leather couch and was softly snoring by the time that Beckett came back. Beckett unfolds the blanket and drapes it around Alexis.

"I'll leave this for you as well." She whispers, "Now back to...oh sh..." Beckett had to hold her tongue on that one. "Crap, I forgot about Vikram in the running jeep. She races out the door. After seeing Beckett leave the office, Alexis takes out her phone and dials someone. It seems like it took them forever to answer her call.

"Hi, this is Alexis Cas...Rodgers, sorry not use to my married name yet. I called yesterday...I have another request...my moth...step-mother." Alexis corrects herself even though, she considers Beckett more then that of a typical step-parent more than Gina anyway as for her real mother Alexis wasn't going there. "Kate Beckett...no that's all thanks." she hangs up.

 **Parking garage right outside the 12 precinct:  
**

"What took you so damn long?" is all Vikram had to say. "You told me you only be gone a few minutes,"

"Did anyone follow us?"

"Nope, I be dead, not talking to you." Beckett shrugs. "Not a thing happened out here." Beckett could tell that he was pissed off at her.

"Yeah well, I got in there and saw Alexis."

"That's..."

"My step daughter," _he wanted me to say that didn't he._

"Your husband had a child?"

"A college daughter," _but you already know that_ , she thought to herself _or did you?_ "Anyway." she shakes her head, then continues, "We started talking and well time slipped away."

"I'd say so," he pointed out her new bandage. "Nicely done, did she..."

"Yes, she insisted on it actually and..." Beckett climbs in the jeep.

"Do you want me to turn it off cause, I think that we, okay mainly you lost half the tank while you were gone that one minute."

"Funny, but we do need to switch cars,"

"For?"

"Just cause, we are going to need if for tomorrow. Now come on get out of there."

He climbs out of the jeep. "We are going to follow someone, aren't we."

"Quick study, I like that." he couldn't tell if she was using sarcasm or not this time. So he smiles anyway.

"So what car..." he glances his eyes around the slightly lighted area.

"That one," she points out a shiny red Ferrari.

"Obvious who's car that is." He lifts his eyes brows, "Oh please don't tell me that we have to hot wire it."

"No dummy," She held up the keys that Alexis gave her. "I have the keys to it," "hopefully," she adds under her breath. "It's..." she opens the door. "It's fast and it will fit right in a the college we are going to tomorrow."

"A college?"

"Yep...and before you ask don't."

She has a flashback of Castle walking in on her case, using his daughter as bait at a party where he ended up getting drunk, what a mess that was.

Vikram waited for her to start the car, but she never did. "So we are just going to stay parked here. why?"

"Cause I need to rest my eyes for a bit." She gets comfortable, as best she can anyway. This car smells of Castle all of him.

"We aren't leaving yet are we? We are going to follow them from here, aren't we?" She didn't answer him, she just closes her eyes. "I take that as a yes."  
He notices her breathing softens, "Sweet dreams, Beckett," he finds a jacket in the back seat. "It's not much but it might help." He gently places it on her.  
"You don't know how lucky you are, to have Castle save her life today. Man I wished I had that, don't ever give up on him," he looks up to the sky "And you don't either, Castle don't give up on your wife, she still loves you. She's doing all this for you."

He knew that Beckett was asleep but some people hear in their sleep. He rolls over on the most uncomfortable car seat, to him anyway, and tries to get some sleep in case he needs to be be alert tomorrow.

 **Back at the bar:**

"Let's follow them." Lanie suggested after thinking a few seconds about Castle's eyes. She could read the deeper meaning in them. Somewhat of a cry for someone to help him out of this. She knew that she didn't want to be the one to ignore his pleas. He was her best friend's lover after all.

"You don't trust Slaughter either do you," Espo responds to her watching her reaction.

"No, I don't! Just look at the poor guy, he's begging us to come with him. And I think that we should do that for him. If Beckett can't be there with him, why not us. We are his real friends and..."

"And for that we need to be there for him."

"Yes, yes we do."

"You got all of that just by his look?" Espo wanted to know that answer to that one, for he never understood how someone could do that. Read someone's eyes. Was there a special trick to that. He saw Beckett and Castle finish each other's sentence and now Laine could read his eyes. What's with that? How come he couldn't do any of that?

"Yes, it's not that hard to see that. Just pay attention. Now come on before we lose them." she knew that they wouldn't lose them though. She's not the only one who knew the tricks of the trade of being a PI.

"So we follow them, then what?" Espo asked her not really understanding why they needed to follow him, if that's what he was going to be doing tomorrow. What kinda trouble can the two get into in a couple of hours?

"I haven't thought it out that far but maybe we should..."

Smiling Espo said. "Bust in on them?" Lanie just rolled her eyes and turn to leave. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, wait up," Espo took one last gulp of his drink and they left.

 **Lanie's car:**

"I think that Slaughter knows we are following him." Espo comments watching Slaughter's car. She told me to pay attention, so I am.

"Why would you say that?" Lanie looks over at him. She had been watching her phone, which she placed on the dashboard when Espo wasn't looking.

"Cause Slaughter's using a tactic that good followers use. Not going a direct route, for starters."

"Fine then," Lanie turns right at the next light.

"What are you doing?" He asked being jolted in his seat.

"Following him, just a different way. Doing what Slaughter's doing." She explained to him.

"But you don't..." Espo moves his eyes towards her then back, thinking. "Wait you put a tracker on Castle didn't you? " She didn't answer him just made another turn, this time Espo almost hit the window.

"You did!" he was shocked at that, "When you hugged him. You sneaky little..." she turned again.

"Ahh..." Espo puts up his hands this time. "Ahhh... as the car went spinning some.

They end up following the tracker on Castle till they end up at small park.

 **parking area near a park:**

"A park, why would he be in a park at night and what are they doing?" Espo grumbles as they find a place to park her car.

"Yes, but look what this park overlooks," Lanie points, "Over there is..."

"Yo, it's a school," Espo, lowers the window and glance out, staring at little harder. "Wait," he faces Lanie, "That's a college campus."

"Bingo," She points again. "And there they are," Espo quickly pulls his head back in the car and rolls up the window, so he wont be seen.

"So what he's just staying here now? What's he waiting on, why not get out of the car."

"Your guess on that one is as good as mine." Lanie shrugs her shoulders, she didn't know why they would be just sitting there unless...

"I think I know..." but before she could tell Espo, there was a tap at the window. Both jump some. "I guess that we will know right from the source it's self." There was another tap tap. He sees that a man is standing there, ready to tap his finger against the glass of the window again. Espo sighs, then rolls it down to find Slaughter standing there and he looked pissed at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he places his hands on the door frame.

"Um..." Espo looks at Lanie to help him out on the one, cause it was her idea to do this.

"You guys don't trust me..." He looks back at his car, where Castle was still sleeping in the front seat. "Us do you?" He let's go of the door frame but doesn't back away.

Espo slides his hands down his face to give him time to think "Well," he starts to say.

"You guys," Slaughter once again peers in the car, "Are unbelievable, you know it." He shakes his head. "You need to get out of here." he points.

"And why is that Slaughter." Lanie some what yells at him, "We have ever right..."

"Why? You ask, cause we're doing surveillance, what's it look like?"

"Now?" Espo questions him.

"Yes now," Slaughter goes on, "A good time to do it is when no one is looking...And you guys are messing the 'no one' part of that up."

"Where's Castle?" Laine asked seeing that he never joined them.

"Well, um..." Both give Slaughter a glare.

"He's sleeping in the car okay," Slaughter confesses.

"If he was asleep, then why didn't you just take him home?" Espo stare at him.

"We or should I say I was going to do surveillance. So why wake him up? Why not just let him sleep it off and besides he needed to be back in the game."

"You mean like you did earlier, at the bar with all the hot women, that were practically almost on top of him."

"You mean tempting him to cheat on his wife by getting him drunk." Lanie added in. 'What kinda of friend are you.' Lanie said under her breath. Oh wait you're no one's friend. Is that how you convinced Castle to do this, by telling Castle that he was you're only friend. That sure would explain a lot about, why Castle would take you on. Wait you wouldn't trick him like that would you. Castle what did he do to you? He took advantage of you and that's pissing me off.

"No, not like that but he does need to get back in the game in the way of living. He's not. He's moping around his loft, only ordering take out foods in the way of frozen pizza, if you must know. And watching the shopping channel online. That's not real living, so yeah I took him out to bar. So what. Yes, women were hitting on him most of the time that we were there, but to him it meant nothing and besides I had to test out our equipment. Now I am testing out more."

"How do you know all of that? Do you know somethings that we don't like..." Lanie sneaks out of the car while Slaughter is talking Espo, to check on Castle. She knew the boys would be at this for awhile and this was the perfect time to go.

"I have my sources, and that's all they know so far."

"Who are these sources?" Espo thought for a second, Hayley's name runs through his head. He can't be working with her too, that would just be... He decided to ask anyway. "Not Hayley?"

"You know that I can't give that up, and I wouldn't tell you anyway. If I do no one would work with me again. Sorry pal, that's just how a PI works, you give up your sources you die off. So I as I was saying I am the one that's doing the surveillance." he swallows, "Now go." he points in the direction of an exist. Then sees that Lanie is not in the car anymore. "Where's..."

"He's not in the car," she shouts jogging back to them.

"What?" Both men say, "What do you mean, he's not in the car?" Espo shoots a quick look at Slaughter, then to her then back to Slaughter with anger in his eyes. "Slaughter you lost him. " he yells.

"I..." Slaughter breaths heavy. "He was..." Slaughter swallows. What if Castle really did run off and being in the condition he was in. He couldn't be blamed for that too.

"Save it Slaughter, so much for you watching him. You just..." Espo race to the Slaughter's car with Slaughter in tow.

"Never mind found him," Lanie's voice rings out not that far from the car. "He's um..." Lanie starts, still staring at what Castle was doing, shaking her head, like 'no you didn't just do that'.

Both men walk up to her seeing the same thing she did. Espo takes his hand and places it over her eyes, "You shouldn't..."

"It's not like I haven't seen that before, I work with dead people." She says more to Espo.

"Does everyone have to watch me?" Castle voice calls out in a laughing tone as he staggers closer to them zipping up his pants. "So what did you think?"

"What?" Espo says as he turns to Lanie, then continues to watch Castle. "I thinks he's still drunk." she whispers to him.

"What are you doing? Get back in the car." Slaughter demands.

"I had to pee," Castle laughs. "I didn't think you wanted me to do it in your car." he chuckles again staring at his friends.

"You're right I think that he's still under the influence." Slaughter comments, shaking his head.

"Hey I heard that," Castle walks away from them some and starts to wave his arms in the air dancing around. "And I am loving it!" he shouts out.

"Now help me get him back in the car and quickly." Lanie and Espo start to go get him before he hurts himself.

Slaughter yells, "Go go." They turn to look at Slaughter. "Cause, there's the guy." Slaughter points to a man in the parking lot.

"What guy?" Lanie ask now all worried.

"Who, the one that you are watching?" Espo asked as well.

"Yes, that's..." Slaughter continues to point.

"Hey, isn't that the professor," Castle says, then stops his dancing, "The one that we are following?"

"Shhh, no just watching and no that's just one of his men." Slaughter answer's grabbing Castle by the arm pulling him with him as Slaughter makes his way back to the car.

"What? There's more then one that we are going after?" Slaughter didn't want to answer anymore question to Castle or to the others.

"The professor is the one that Castle is to watch tomorrow. Now we have to get back to work and you two need to get out of here. And I mean it this time." He opens the car door nudging Castle in. He shuts the door before Castle could get back out.

"He's right, Castle's fine. So we can leave knowing that. " Espo turns to Lanie, giving her a a look and then continues, "Anyway I need to get some sleep and..." he yawns, "Let them...Slaughter... do his job." Espo yawns again, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. Lanie thought that was weird for Espo to say that. She moves her eyes his direction and he fake smiles at her with a wink. She nods to him. They were not going to leave them alone. It was just a fake to get Slaughter to think that he was alone. Lanie had to make sure they were on the same page.

"Javy we can't..." he pulls her closer,

"Look he's in good hands. Slaughter knows what he's doing." He lefts his eyebrows at her. They both walk away. "I will be back with Castle in a few hours, don't worry." he whispers to her.

"Huh?" Now Lanie was confused, "I don't..."

Espo takes in a deep breath as he climbs in her car. "See me and Ryan will be here." He points to the school, "tomorrow," he gazes down at his watch, "As a matter of fact I need to check on Ryan."

"At the 12th? You want me to drive you there?"

"Or I can just walk..." Espo joked at her. She punches at him. They pretend to drive away, so that Slaughter doesn't get suspicious. Then they circle back around and park a-ways away from Slaughter's car do their own surveillance, on Slaughter and Castle.

"Two can do surveillance, Slaughter. Now it's our turn." Espo says staring out the car's window. "Now How do you like that?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
** **by Sunnterra  
** **nov. 5 2015**

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry so late in updating, had a not so good week. Anyway chapter 10 is posted today and chapter 11 will be real soon. Hope you enjoy the read. Please leave comments for me to read. Thanks.

* * *

 **9:10 Am Beckett's office:**

Alexis rubs her aching neck, it took her a minute to figure out where she was. Before she could fully focus on her surroundings, she jumps to her feet.

"I hope that I'm not to late." She calls out into the empty office. She steps into the bull-pen and doesn't see any on around her. "Great, I am." She races out to the parking lot and notices that the Ferrari was gone. "Good Beckett got my message," she takes a deep breath, "She took the car. Now, how am I?" Alexis swivels her head around, "Is that a running car I hear? can't be." She stands still for a second. She was expecting one to be coming by her but nothing. She once again looks around, not seeing anyone driving through the parking lot anywhere. "That's strange." she thought as she continued to walk some, trying to think of a way to get to the school. "I guess I will have to get a cab." She takes out her cell pone ready to dial one up. "But if I do that then someone will know that I am there." She heard the ringing on the other end of the line. "I wish that car wasn't so loud!" she hung up the phone,"Could it be a parked car running?"

She follows the sounds until she get to a jeep. "Why would someone?" She slowly steps closer to see if there is going to be a body in it. That was the first thing that came to her mind, that there was going to be a suicide victim, in the jeep. She took in a deep breath to prepare herself, as she took the final steps to gaze into the jeep. Nothing. Well no body, but what she saw was not all that great either. She noticed that the jeeps wires were pulled lose and it was hot wired. Then there was the blood but only on the steering wheel. Was this the car that Beckett used? She thought, If so she could be in trouble if it was found. Especially here in the parking lot. Alexis snaps her fingers. I have to...Making sure that no one was watching her, she jumps in the jeep and takes off. Screeching, a few seconds later into a parking space, and then races inside the lab. Everyone down in the lab knew her so they didn't seem to care. She grabs up a few things, this should work just fine. She turns the corner and is almost runs into Lanie, who was just coming in, after getting dropped of by Espo.

"Alexis," Lanie calls shocked to see her this early in the morning.

"Laine, hi, I just needed something for a crime scene." She holds up some bottles.

"Sure, sweetie. Take what ever you need," then she read the labels, "Wait that's acids ..." but Alexis was already out the door. "that destroy..." Lanie finished. Why would she need those. Lanie just shook that off. "I just hope that she knows what she doing with that and doesn't cause an explosion. Maybe that's what she wanted, an explosion to get rid of evidence, cause that 's the best way." Shaking her head again walks into the autopsy room. "Alexis wouldn't do anything like that though she knows better. Or does she?"

 **Inside the College:  
** Espo and Ryan see Castle chatting it up with a man in the hallway. "That must be the professor." Espo points out to Ryan.

"You think," was his only response.

"Funny,." He patted Ryan on the shoulder, "We need..." he steps forwards some.

"Now, does he look like..." points to the man making Espo stop.

"What a killer...?" Espo glances over at Ryan his partner, "everyone does bro and just cause he's got on a coat and tie doesn't mean anything. Looks can really be deceiving." Ryan questions that. He thinks about Castle and Beckett over the years. In his eyes both have changed a lot, but he believes that that's all because they came into each others lives. They made each other better. The real deal, what real love was meant to be like. He believes that the two of them were made for each other. That's why this was so hard on Ryan. To see them not together, it was tearing Ryan up. His own faith was being tested.

"I wish that I can hear them," Espo complains to Ryan who takes out his phone, waving it about.

"It won't pick them up. It won't get any louder."

"What? You have an app for that?" Espo asked, shaking his head.

"Of course, I do, there's an app for everything, don't you know that." he laughs, "But it won't reach that far." He sighs, "But at least he's playing the part well, he looks so calm."

"Yeah I bit he is." Since Ryan couldn't hear them he decides to a few pictures might help. Holding his phone out past the corner where they were without aim he snaps a few times.

"What are you doing?" Espo punches him in the arm. "You're going to get us caught. And why take pictures?"

He takes the phone out of Ryan's hands. "Hey, wait." Ryan struggles to get it back. "We might need those."

"For what? We have real work to do."

"That's what I am dong, Javy." Ryan scratches Espo when he retrieved his phone.

"Owe, bro. Fine have it back." Ryan places it in his pocket.

 **Just around the corner:  
** Castle is meet Celeb for the first time.

"Mr..." Castle has to think fast of a name something that Slaughter didn't give him yet. He didn't tell Castle anything about the case, since last night at the bar. So he was own his own.

"Just Cosmo,"

The man shakes his head, "Okay, Cosmo." He extends his hand to Castle. "Good to have you in my class Mr Cosmo." Castle chuckles at how that sounds. "Class is about to start so you might want to find a seat. We might still have some left." He walks off leaving Castle in the hallway. Castle looks over at the desk. Stacy points, "the door to your right, sir."

Castle waves and then enters the door. After it closes, Ryan and Espo walk up to the office window, holding out their paperwork hoping to get into that same class. The lady is suspicious at them. They hand her their paperwork, she reads the names on it.

"Is there something wrong?" Espo asked her.

"Be right back, I have to check the computer in the back, we just added more students." She glances down at the clipboard on the counter top. "Just please sign in." She types in the names and a red flag appears. A request by the law restricting them to be in rolled in that class. "That's..." she whispers, "the two that were not to enter."

"What is taking so long bro?" Espo was asking Ryan just as Stacy came back.

"Sorry, boys the class is full," she lied to their faces. "No more students allowed. And besides you guys look to old to be in that class."

"What?" both say, in shock. What gave her the right to make such a comment to the two of them about being to old.

"Well, sorry to say but you are. This class is for..."

"The ruggedly handsome." called another student laughing as he joined Stacy behind the window.

She punches him. "Fred,"

"So, is there any way we can get in?" Espo comments still insulted about being called old.

"Like a bribe?" Stacy questions back. _Now why would someone want to do that?_ she thought, I glade that they were flagged, someone knows what they are up to.

Ryan glares over at Espo, "What are you trying to do, get us arrested?"

"We are the..."

"Shh...keep you voice down, they don't know that." he whispers.

"We don't take bribes sir sorry. If a class is full, then it is. No one else enters. Sorry, better luck next time." Fred answers.

Espo turns to his partner. "Great, now how are we going to get in there with Castle."

Beckett and Vikram were walking up at the same time that they were saying that.

"Wait," she put her hands up. "Castle's in there? I..." She shakes her head. "That can only mean..." thoughts invaded her mind. _Is that why Alexis wanted me here, but what does that class have anything to do with this and why would he be in there? And why the hell are the boys trying to get in there with him?_ She turns to look at Vikram, "We have to get into that class."

"Good luck they," he pointed to the boys. "Your boys didn't get in, so."

"Yeah," She sighs, "We'll I have to think of something. He might be in danger." She rubs her chin to think. Vikram sees in her eyes that she was determined to come up with a plan.

"No Beckett you can't be seen with..." She starts to follow Vikram as he turns back around to leave away from the counter, but the pull was to great this time.

"I'm being drawn too much this time." She swallows, the last time that she felt like this was the day of her wedding when Castle was late, and see how that turned out.

"Like a gut feeling," Vikram made that sound like a bad thing but being a cop you trust that feeling.

"If you want to call it that yes, " She swivels her head to glace at the door then back to Vikram. "Something's just not right. I can't leave him...I won't..." she shakes her head, "not this time...not when I think that he needs me the most."

"You love him that much to risk it all."

"Yes," a slight pause, "Yes I do! more then anyone even he knows."

"Do what you gotta do then," He smiles over at her. He knew that he was never going to change her mind when it was made up and it sounded like she had it made up already.

"But,?" she questioned his look, "There's always a 'but' coming."

"Not this time, I don't think anyway." he sighs, he didn't want to leave her but what good would he be. It's not like a crime has been committed yet. The way that he sees it was a wife going to protect her husband, probably from himself. "I don't really need to be here anyway. I mean, do I?"

When she didn't answer him right away, he did for her, "I will meet up with you later on. Maybe if we were followed they will follow me and not you. Maybe I can lore them away."

 **in the stairway** ,

just out of their sight Alexis is watching the two talk. Good Beckett you and Vikram made it. I thought I was going to be to late to see this, now where are the boys...I need everyone. Someone passes her in the hall and she has to pretend that she was reading her schedules.

"Freshman right?" the student asked her.

Alexis smiles "Yes,"

"Do you need any help?"

"Where's lab one, for mico class."

"Right floor, but wrong building, " The girl points back down the stairs. "That's across the street, third floor."

"Thanks,"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"I got this, thanks." the girl leaves. Alexis puts her bag down and stuffs the papers away.

 **in the hallway landing:**

Beckett turns to leave Vikram, "Wait," She stares at him, "Good luck," he says to her as he grabs her arm. Startled, she jumps in shock at what he did. He reaches in his pocket, takes out an object and claps around her wrist. She thinks that it's handcuffs. She tries to struggle away from him, waving her other arm in the air. Why would he?

"Remember, that the two of you are always connected." He lets go of her and dashes off.

"Wait, what," she lifts her arm to see the bracelet that Castle gave her. A smiles goes across her face. But how did he get it? I had it on when, she lowers her head when the flashback of a shooting came to mind. She shook that thought and another one appeared. One of Vikram's behavior after they had made it to safety just before the bomb went off. How he patted down his packet and left her there for a minute. No he didn't, he went back in to get it for me. He lied to me, he had his keys the whole time, he...She glances down at the bracelet.

"A dent," She places her fingers on the dented area, "Where how?" pieces of flashbacks go through her mind, none of them made any sense to her though. She remembers hold her hand in front of her face, hearing a gunshot and then just laying there. "A bullet dent," she questioned shaking her head, "No way, that could never happen, to have a ricochet off of it. I don't buy that but..." Some students pasted her walking into the door. But did he just...did Castle save my life when he wasn't even there? Is that possible?"

'Good luck,' ringed out in her mind again. "Oh crap I got to go." She sighs, "Now I have to put on the charm to get into this class. But I did learn from the best so this shouldn't be that hard."

Fred, the man behind the window, raises his eyes brows at her. "What can I do for a pretty lady like you."

"I was wondering if I can get into a class." she put her best smile on her face.

"Whichever one you want." He winks, "Only cause you're hot."

"Fred." Stacy turns to Beckett, "I need to know which one for our records." She asks Beckett. "And ignore Fred, he's just a big flirt."

"I don't mind," Beckett bats her eyes at him giving him a smile. Then glances back over at Stacy, now with a serious look. "I need...Professor Celebs...if I might."

"Let me see if there are any more seats." she types. "Do you have a name ma'am?"

"Kate Beckett, a friend told me it was a great class and I just had to see..." Stacy continues to type something. Beckett sighs hoping that she was able to get in. Stacy nods, "I got you in, Ms. Beckett. The door to your right." Beckett takes a deep breath.

"Thanks." She hesitates at the door for a second, letting her fingers wrap around the doorknob. She takes another deep breath. "Here goes, nothing."

 **to be continued...**


End file.
